Das Nest der Viper
by Mantrath
Summary: Eigentlich war hier ein Paradies für Hexer.Das Problem war nur,er wollte kein Hexer mehr sein.Einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden und in einer einsamen Hütte alt werden. Aber Hexer sterben nicht in ihren Betten. Mireya hatte sich als junges Mädchen ihr Leben so nicht vorgestellt. Nie hätte ihr jüngeres Ich erwartet,dass ihr Gatte Eduar so eine schlechte Parie war.Kann Letho helfen?
1. Erstkontakt

Seufzend stützte Mireya sich auf das Wagenrad. Es dämmerte bereits und sie hasste es, nachts den langen Rückweg nachhause anzutreten. Ihre kleine Hütte, die sie von der weggezogenen Kräuterhändlerin Tomira übernommen hatte, befand sich am nördlichen Rand von Weißgarten und bestimmt verwüsteten derzeit kleine Wildtiere den liebevoll angelegten Kräutergarten. Ihr Gatte Eduar verhandelte bereits seit Stunden mit Peter Saar Gwynleve, dem Captain der nilfgaardischen Garnison. Mireya brannte hervorragenden Kräuterschnaps und der Kommandant bestand darauf, dass sie etwa die Hälfte davon abgaben. Der Wind verstärkte sich und Mireya begann zu zittern. Sie zog ihren zerschlissenen Umhang fester um ihre Schultern und beobachtete argwöhnisch die Soldaten, die sich um sie herum zur baldigen Nachtruhe ausbreiteten. Alle, die keinen Dienst hatten, lungerten innerhalb der Ruinenmauern herum und einige von ihnen leckten sich genüsslich die Lippen, während sie sich gegenseitig auf die frierende Frau aufmerksam machten. Angewidert verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. Mutter Natur hatte sie reich beschenkt und das dünne Brustband, mit dem sie versuchte, ihren üppigen Busen zu bändigen, verlor langsam, aber sicher seinen Halt. Die stetig an Mireya hochkriechende Kälte tat ihr Übriges, um die Aufmerksamkeit der lüsternen Soldaten auf sie zu lenken. Sie bekam bereits zahlreiche Angebote, sich doch in einem der verschiedenen Feldbetten aufzuwärmen. Sie schüttelte sich ungehalten.

Endlich stolperte Eduar die Stufen herunter und dankte lautstark dem Kommandanten der Garnison.

„Mireya, wir werden reich!", verkündete er, sie mit Schnaps bespuckend.

„Ja, natürlich werden wir das", bekräftigte sie ihn, wie man ein untalentiertes Kind ermutigte. Er legte seine schwitzigen Hände auf ihre Schultern und rüttelte sie kurz. Sie versuchte sich von ihm und seiner Alkoholfahne wegzudrehen.

„Wir ziehen hier ein und werden reich! Tierisch reich!"

In kurzen, lallenden Sätzen erklärte er ihr seine neuen Pläne für ihr gemeinsames zukünftiges Leben. Sie würden hier in der Garnison den Schnaps brennen und direkt an die Soldaten liefern, sogar von einer Art Tavernen- Eröffnung laberte Eduar begeistert. Mireya sah sich um und erschauderte. Hier, bei diesen unausgelasteten Lüstlingen wohnen und arbeiten? Na, prima…

Eduar schnarchte. Lautstark und durchdringend. Mireya sah sich immer wieder ängstlich um. Jedes Knacken und Knistern der Äste erschreckte sie bis ins Mark. Eigentlich war sie nicht sehr feige, aber man konnte schon die ersten Sterne erkennen. Schwarze Dunkelheit war nicht unbedingt hilfreich, wenn ein altersschwaches Maultier einen maroden Karren den Fluss entlang zerren soll.

„Ruhig, altes Mädchen," versuchte sie die nervös schnaubende Milli - und sich selbst - zu beruhigen. Wieder knackte es laut neben ihr. Waren das nicht Augen, die sie zwischen den Bäumen erkennen konnte? Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Ihre Hände wurden feucht und fast hätte sie die Zügel fallen lassen. Eduar hingegen schlief seelenruhig. Bis in die Haarspitzen besoffen und zusammengerollt im Karren zwischen mittlerweile leeren Fässern, bekam er nichts von ihrer Angst und der drohenden Gefahr mit.

Da! Das war definitiv ein Fauchen! Milli schnaubte nervös und verlangsamte ihren Schritt. Es raschelte einige Meter voraus, Milli wieherte panisch und stieg vorn hoch. Dann versuchte sie auch noch rückwärts zu gehen. Mireya straffte die Zügel und versuchte mit wilden Schlägen auf die Kuppe und Anfeuerungsschreien die Mähre anzutreiben. Scheiß auf Vorsicht, sie wollte einfach nur den gefährlichen Sumpf hinter sich bringen.

Ertrunkene, Neblinge, Ghule… Eigentlich war hier ein Paradies für Hexer. Das Problem war nur: Er wollte kein Hexer mehr sein. Und Attentäter erst recht nicht. Er wollte seine Ruhe, sich irgendwo im Süden niederlassen und einfach leben. Vom Jagen und Fischen und vielleicht ein wenig mit Fellen handeln. Er ignorierte die Ausschreibungen an den Tafeln diverser Dörfer geflissentlich. Er hatte genug von Monstern. Viele Menschen hielten ihn selbst für eines. Seiner Erfahrung nach, gab es kein schlimmeres Monster als den Menschen selbst. Leider besaß er einen Körper mit hohem Wiedererkennungswert… Nicht gerade ideal, wenn hier und da noch ein zerfetztes Plakat mit seinem Konterfei hing. Zwar war er eher weit nördlich von hier aktiv gewesen, aber bisher hatte es sich für ihn gelohnt, mehr als vorsichtig zu sein. Ein Kopfgeld über eine sehr hohe Summe war damals auf ihn ausgesetzt. Eine unverschämt hohe Summe. Gut, dass alle dachten, er sei tot. Hatte sich die Nummer mit Vester also doch gelohnt. Wenn er irgendwo einkehrte, oder etwas kaufen musste, benutzte er seine alte Tarnung als Krüppelmönch von früher. Die ließ ihn fast unsichtbar werden, selbst wenn er mitten auf einem Marktplatz stand. Ein lautes Krachen gefolgt von einem Fauchen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Seufzend schlug er seine Kapuze über den geschorenen Schädel und wandte sich den schrillen Schreien einer hilflosen Frau zu.

Mireya versuchte, sich den Schlamm aus den Augen zu wischen. Ihr Maultier lag mit aufgerissenem Bauch zwischen den ekelhaften Monstern. Mireyas Magen rebellierte. Schmatzend und sabbernd labten sie sich an den Eingeweiden ihrer armen Milli. Schockiert musste Mireya feststellen, dass das gequälte Tier noch am Leben war. Eduar war beim Umkippen des Wagens irgendwo in den Sumpf geschleudert worden. Nur die Götter wussten, ob er den Sturz überlebt hatte. Mireya schrie die Ertrunkenen an und fuchtelte mit den Armen herum, um sie von dem halbtoten Tier abzulenken. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Bis es funktionierte und die Monster sich zähnefletschend zu ihr umwandten. Mist!

Mireya versuchte sich aufzurichten, verhedderte sich aber immer wieder in ihrem mit Sumpfwasser vollgesogenen Rock und riss ihn schließlich wütend an der Seite auf. Ihr Umhang wurde bereits von den Ertrunkenen in Stücke gerissen. Durch die neugewonnene Beinfreiheit gelang es ihr, dem ersten Ertrunkenen, der sie angriff, auszuweichen und ein Stück tiefer in den kleinen Wald zu stolpern. Viel brachte es ihr aber nicht. Sich immer wieder umsehend erkannte sie, dass sie von mindestens vier Ertrunkenen verfolgt wurde und auch schon ein anderes, größeres Monster von vorne auf sie zu gerannt kam. Panisch sah sie sich um und suchte einen Baum, der stark genug erschien ihr Gewicht zu tragen. Vergeblich.

Plötzlich sah sie etwas Glitzerndes in den Händen des auf sie stürmenden Giganten. Händen?

Im Gegensatz zu den bläulichen Ertrunkenen war dieses Vieh eher von dunkler Farbe und deutlich bulligerem Körperbau. Und es näherte sich schnell. Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen sah sie die vier Ertrunkenen, die sie verfolgten, unnatürlich weit springen und wappnete sich innerlich gegen den sicherlich gleich folgenden Schmerz. Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen und Mireya wurde unsanft zu Boden gerissen. Sie wurde in goldenes Licht gehüllt und zog furchtsam den Kopf ein, als die klauenbesetzten Schläge mit einem explosionsartigen Knall von ihr zurückprallten. Verwundert sah sie auf und erkannte, dass sie von einem massiven Körper abgeschirmt wurde. Und von einer goldenen Seifenblase.

„Unten bleiben!"

Mehr sagte die tiefe Stimme nicht und das goldene Licht erlosch. Es wurde durch Feuerstöße ersetzt und die Ertrunkenen, die nun wieder mit voller Wucht angriffen, schrien schrill, als sie zu brennen begannen. Der bullige Mann vollführte eine Art Wirbeltanz und hieb nach und nach den Monstern die Köpfe ab.

Mit Dolchen.

Blut und Hirnmasse seiner Gegner tropfte von seinen mächtigen Armen, als er endlich zum Stillstand kam und sich heftig atmend über die linke Schulter zu ihr umsah. Sie erwachte aus ihrer Schockstarre, richtete sich auf und stürzte zu ihrem schwer verletzten Maultier.

„Oh Milli", schluchzte sie. Sie legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und versuchte das sterbende Tier zu beruhigen. Liebevoll strich sie ihm über die weit aufgeblähten Nüstern und murmelte tröstende Worte. Der Mann mit den Dolchen ging neben ihr in die Hocke, setzte dem Tier einen Dolch zwischen die Rippen und sah sie fragend an. Mireya schluchzte auf und nickte stumm. Mit einem kraftvollen Ruck stieß er dem Maultier die lange Klinge direkt ins Herz und Mireya strich der von ihren Qualen erlösten Milli ein letztes Mal über die weiche Schnauze.

„Danke", hauchte Mireya und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. Mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit zog er sie auf ihre Füße und ließ dann seinen Blick nach Verletzungen suchend über ihre schmutzige Kleidung wandern. Ihr Oberteil war klatschnass und durch den langen Schlitz in ihrem Rock konnte man für ihren Geschmack eindeutig zu viel nackte Haut sehen. Sie errötete und versuchte sich ein wenig herzurichten. Es knackte erneut und sie zuckte heftig zusammen. Sie glaubte, ihren Retter knurren zu hören.

„Mireya!" rief Eduar, der wie aus dem Nichts aus dem Gestrüpp stolperte. Er hatte eine tiefe Platzwunde auf der Stirn und hielt sich den offensichtlich gebrochenen Unterarm.

„Eduar", rief sie erleichtert und ging auf ihn zu. Er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte er, ihre zerrissene Kleidung betrachtend. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Gesicht des Mannes.

„Mir geht es gut, danke", begann Mireya. „Unser Retter hier…"

Eduar schob sie seitlich neben sich und deutete mit dem gesunden Arm auf den dunkel gekleideten Mann.

„Vorsicht Weib, der… dieser… das sind alles Lustmolche!", mahnte Eduar streng. Mireya rollte mit den Augen.

„Ed, er hat mich beschützt und dich doch auch gerettet", begann sie, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen.

„Halte dich gefälligst fern von uns, Mutant!" schrie Eduar und zog seine Frau ein weiteres Stück mit sich nach hinten.

„Mutant?"

Mireya sah nochmal genauer hin und erkannte erst jetzt im Schein des Vollmondes die gelben Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen.

„Ihr seid ein Hexer, Meister", sagte sie ehrfurchtsvoll und wunderte sich nun nicht mehr, wieso er sich mit solch atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit bewegt hatte. Sie hatte noch nie einen Mann wie ihn gesehen.

„Monster!", keifte Eduar schrill, wie ein altes Waschweib. Mireyas Nackenhaare richteten sich auf, als der Hexer mit finsterem Gesicht langsam näherkam. Er verströmte eine Aura der Gewalt mit jeder Faser seines wuchtigen Körpers. Eduars Finger, die sich schmerzhaft in Mireyas Arm krallten, zitterten merklich. Der Hexer zog ein Wurfmesser aus seiner Beinmanschette und Eduar duckte sich leicht hinter seine Frau. Die Pupillen des Hexers, der jetzt nur noch eine halbe Armlänge entfernt war, weiteten sich und er holte weit mit seinem massigen rechten Arm aus. Mireya schloss die Augen und spürte einen scharfen Luftzug an ihrer Wange vorbei zischen. Einige Meter hinter ihr schrillte der Schrei des letzten Ertrunkenen auf und der Hexer sah den feigen Gatten verächtlich an. Mireya öffnete ihre Augen und musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihrem Retter in die Katzenaugen sehen zu können.

„Versuch doch wenigstens, still zu halten", bat Mireya ihren Ehemann, der, sich vor Schmerzen krümmend, immer wieder ihrer Hand auswich.

Sie musste unbedingt seine Wunde auf der Stirn versorgen, das moorige Sumpfwasser trug nicht sehr zur Wundheilung bei, wie sie nur allzu gut wusste. Sie wagte nicht, den Hexer um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hatte schon so viel für sie getan. Und Hexer genossen nicht unbedingt den Ruf, hilfsbereite Gesellen zu sein. Vor allem nicht kostenlos. Eduars Arm musste geschient werden, doch dieser verkündete ständig, sich niemals von der Hand eines Hexers beschmutzen zu lassen. Er trug seinen gebrochenen Arm, den seine Frau notdürftig im Sumpf versorgt hatte, in einer Schlinge, gebunden aus Mireyas Brustband.

„Habt Ihr einen Platz zum Schlafen, Meister Hexer?", fragte Mireya den schweißgebadeten Hexer, der ihr geholfen hatte, ihre wenigen, heil gebliebenen Habseligkeiten in den kleinen Stall zu tragen. Nachdem er das abgebrochene Wagenrad durch seine Körperkraft ersetzt hatte und durch Anheben des Wagens Mireya geholfen hatte, ihren Holzkarren nachhause zu schaffen. Eduar saß auf einer kleinen Bank neben der Tür und genoss die aufgehende Sonne. Und behandelte seine Schmerzen mit Mireyas Schnaps. Sie hatte ihre eh schon zerstörte Frisur aufgelöst und trug ihre dunklen, hüftlangen Wellen nun offen. Um wenigstens ein bisschen Anstand zu wahren, hatte sie ein paar der matschigen Strähnen nach vorn über ihre Oberweite drapiert. Eduar realisierte erst jetzt, was sie gesagt hatte und fauchte sie an.

„Wag es ja nicht, dieses Vieh einzuladen!"

„Da wir ihn nicht bezahlen können, richte ich ihm ein Lager im Stall her, mein lieber Gatte. Dort kann unser Lebensretter natürlich übernachten!", zischte sie zurück.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dieses…"

„Was willst Du denn machen?", unterbrach sie ihn wütend. "Ihn weg beleidigen? Als hättest Du auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen…" Eduar packte sie an den Haaren und zog ihren Kopf so weit nach hinten, dass sie stürzte.

„Sachte", knurrte der Hexer, der wie aus dem Nichts neben Ed stand und ihn am Handgelenk packte.

Eduars Blick landete auf dem massiven, schwarz behaarten Unterarm, dessen Muskeln durch die Anstrengung der letzten Stunden gut durchblutet und weit hervorgetreten waren. Und glitt dann über den noch furchteinflößenderen Bizeps. Eduar ließ seine Frau los und wollte die kräftige Hand des Hexers abschütteln. Dieser drückte zwei Finger zusammen und Eduar ging schreiend in die Knie.

„Nicht!", bat Mireya. "Wenn Ihr ihm auch noch den anderen Arm ruiniert, muss ich ihm beim Pissen helfen."

Der Hexer musste grinsen, ließ den winselnden Mann los und schlug ihm mit halber Kraft gegen die Schläfe. Eduar fiel wie ein leerer Sack in sich zusammen. „Jetzt hält er still."

Er lud sich den Bewusstlosen auf die Schulter und trug ihn ins Haus. Dort warf er ihn unsanft auf das einzige Bett und sah sich kurz um.

Die Hütte war spärlich eingerichtet aber sehr sauber. Diverse Kräuter hingen über dem Herd zum Trocknen und im hinteren Teil des einzigen Raumes befand sich eine offenstehende Falltür. Während Mireya nach und nach einige Kerzen anzündete, spähte er in den Keller und erblickte etwas, was ihn an das Labor eines Alchemisten erinnerte.

Er ging zum einzigen Tisch und schnipste mit den Fingern. Die Fackeln rechts und links neben der Tür und sämtliche Kerzen in seiner Nähe wurden entfacht und Mireya, die inzwischen die Wunde auf der Stirn ihres Gatten reinigte, wirbelte erschrocken herum und starrte den Hexer an. Er starrte zurück, bis sich schließlich sein Blick langsam senkte. Mireya folgte seinen Augen. Sie sah an sich herunter und errötete bis in die Haarspitzen. Ihr helles, durchtränktes Leinenoberteil überließ durch das Fehlen des Brustbandes absolut nichts mehr der Fantasie. Nervös zog sie wieder ihr Haar nach vorne und deckte Eduars Wunde mit einem sauberen Tuch ab. Vielleicht konnte sie sich später um seinen Arm kümmern, jetzt musste sie erst einmal sich selbst reinigen. Sie stank entsetzlich nach Sumpfwasser und Schweiß und konnte es kaum erwarten, in die heiße Quelle, die sie vor ein paar Jahren in einer kleinen Grotte im angrenzen Wald entdeckt hatte, zu steigen.

Der Hexer ging nach draußen, setzte sich auf die kleine Bank und begann seine vielen Messer zu reinigen und zu schärfen. Er hörte, dass Mireya eine Truhe ein paarmal öffnete und schloss. Schließlich kam sie mit einem Bündel zu ihm nach draußen.

„Verzeiht, dürfte ich Euch um Geleitschutz bitten?", fragte sie zögernd und biss sich nervös auf ihre Unterlippe. „Es gibt hier in der Nähe eine heiße Quelle und ich muss mir wirklich dringend dieses stinkende Zeug abwaschen. Selbstverständlich könnt Ihr auch dort baden…Also…nach mir…" Sie wurde erneut rot. Meine Güte, sie war doch sonst nicht so scheu…

Er steckte sein Messer weg und nickte Richtung Wald.

„Geh voran."


	2. Die Grotte

_A/N: Meine OC Mireya ist über 30 und figurmäßig eher Ashley Graham als Keira Knightley. Ich finde es furchtbar, dass es nur noch Geschichten gibt, in denen ü40 Männer nur noch u25 Frauen toll finden dürfen. Vielleicht fließt da ein wenig MarySue-Gehabe meinerseits ein, da ich halt auch besser in die Rolle der garstigen Schwiegermutter passe, als in die der heißen notgeilen Studentin :D_

_Zum Update-Rhythmus kann ich nichts sagen, da ich im systemrelevanten Schichtdienst in leitender Funktion arbeite (ja, damit darf man auch mal angeben :D) Ich habe ein paar Kapitel vorrätig, aber ich hänge auch hin und wieder, weil mir Letho teilweise zu "weich" wurde. Ich bin absolut offen für Kritik, nur kann ich mich verbessern. So. Weiter geht´s._

Kapitel geändert am 8.6.2020

Er konnte sich fast nicht mehr erinnern, wann sich zuletzt eine Frau freiwillig in seiner Anwesenheit entkleidet hatte. Bordelle mochte er noch nie, denn im Gegensatz zu dem ritterlichen Vorzeigehexer Geralt von Riva, dem alle Huren hinterherschmachteten, stanken Weiber in seiner Nähe grundsätzlich nach scharfem Angstschweiß.

Die letzte Nutte, die er – natürlich im Voraus bezahlt – für drei Nächte buchen konnte, hatte sich trotz seiner Mühen, auch ihr Vergnügen zu bereiten, während seines ersten postkoitalen Schläfchens davon gemacht. Als er von der Wirtin Ersatz verlangte, warf sie ihm seine Geldkatze vor die Füße und drohte ihm mit den Stadtwachen, wenn er nicht sofort verschwand und nie mehr wiederkam. Er verließ das Etablissement durch die Hintertür und schwor sich, das nächste Mal eine Ziege zu benutzen. Der durch die Mutationen verstärkte Trieb machte es ihm nicht leicht, so enthaltsam zu leben, aber entgegen aller Gerüchte um seine Person oder seiner Gilde, drängte er sich Frauen nicht auf. Niemals.

Sein Schwanz wurde steinhart, als er das wohlige Seufzen der drallen Frau, die er gerettet hatte, hörte. Er beneidete das warme Thermalwasser, das sich um ihren üppigen Körper schmiegen durfte.

Mireya musste ihre Kleidung verbrennen, soviel stand fest. Der Hexer hatte sich, nachdem er die Grotte inspiziert hatte, am Eingang postiert und kniete mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf dem Boden. Sie riss sich die schmutzstarrenden Fetzen ihres ruinierten Rockes vom Leib und hoffte sehr darauf, dass es richtig war - im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gatten - dem Hexer zu vertrauen.

Das aus der Erde sprudelnde Salzwasser der heißen Quelle hatte im Laufe der Zeit eine Art kreisrunder Badewanne geformt, bevor es in einem dünnen Rinnsal die Grotte verließ. Mireya hatte sich darin zuerst den gröbsten Schmutz abgespült und genoss jetzt die Wärme im Becken. Sie hatte ein wenig Seife und einen kratzigen Waschlappen mitgebracht und schrubbte so lange ihre Haut ab, bis sie schmerzhaft brannte. Widerlich dieser Geruch. Gammliges Moorwasser gemischt mit Verwesung. Als der Hexer die Ertrunkenen in Stücke gehackt hatte, waren Teile von ihnen bis zu ihr gespritzt.

Auch er stank fürchterlich. Sie versuchte seine merkwürdige Kleidung im Schein der Fackel abzusuchen. Wahrscheinlich würde er seine Sachen auch verbrennen müssen. Ihr prüfender Blick wanderte über seine unglaublich breiten Schultern. Sie bemerkte zwei leere Schwertscheiden, die an seine – man könnte sagen, Rüstung – gegurtet waren und fragte sich, wo er seine Waffen aufbewahrte. Er schien kein Pferd zu besitzen. Außer seiner zahlreichen Messer und den merkwürdig schimmernden Dolchen hatte er nur einen schwarzen Umhang dabei, der ihm ein noch schaurigeres Auftreten verlieh. Hässliche Narben konnte sie an seinen gewaltigen, nackten Oberarmen erkennen, aber die v-förmige auf seiner Stirn, sah am fürchterlichsten aus. Ob jemand versucht hatte, ihn zu skalpieren? Ihr Blick wanderte an seiner ruhig atmenden Gestalt herunter. Er hatte die grobschlächtigen Hände auf seine Oberschenkel gelegt und schien zu ruhen. Wie konnte er solange in dieser unbequemen Position verharren? Völlig still und offensichtlich entspannt. Sie sah wieder hoch zu seinem Stiernacken und sie erschrak. Über die linke Schulter beobachtete er sie dabei, wie sie ihn anstarrte. Ertappt errötete sie und ließ sich noch etwas tiefer in das warme Wasser sinken.

„Danke nochmal. Ihr wart zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort", sagte sie leise und verschränkte vorsichtshalber die Arme vor der Brust. Zwar war das Wasser milchig trüb, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er mit diesen Katzenaugen deutlich besser sehen konnte, als ihr lieb war. Er nickt nur kurz und blickte wieder geradeaus. Die merkwürdige Stille machte sie nervös. Sie murmelte fertig zu sein und stieg blitzsauber aus der natürlichen Badewanne.

Mist, ihre frische Kleidung lag in seiner Nähe. Er spannte sich merklich an, während sie mit patschenden Schritten auf ihn zukam. Sie musste lächeln, als sie ihre trockene Kleidung anzog. Seine Kiefer mahlten. Er kämpfte offensichtlich dagegen an, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Soweit sie wusste, führten Hexer ein einsames Leben ohne Freunde und Familien. Aber eigentlich wusste sie nicht wirklich viel über die Monstertöter. Sie glaubte lange nicht alles, was sich verängstigte Dörfler über sie erzählten und erst recht konnte man den Gesängen der umherziehenden Barden keinen Glauben schenken. Als sie sich vollständig angezogen hatte, erhob sich der bullige Mann mit einer fließenden Bewegung und drehte sich zu ihr um. Unverkennbare Lust lag in seinem Blick. Während er an ihr vorbei ging, konnte sie hören, wie er prüfend die Luft einzog. Schnupperte er an ihr?

Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich. Ihre rechte Hand fuhr zu einer nassen Strähne ihres frisch gewaschenen Haares und sie wickelte sie sich nervös um ihren Finger. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass der Hexer begann, sein Gurtzeug abzulegen. Da sie es nicht wagte, die kurze Strecke allein zurück zu gehen, war es nun an ihr, sich respektvoll abzuwenden. Doch zuerst sah sie fasziniert zu, wie er zahlreiche, verborgene Messer aus diversen versteckten Taschen und seinen kniehohen Stiefeln zog. Als er nur noch seine dunkle Hose und sein ärmelloses Leinenhemd trug, begriff Mireya, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, sich vor ihr auszuziehen und wandte sich schnell ab. Sie hörte ein lautes Platschen und dann war es eine Zeitlang ganz still in der Grotte.

Nach einigem Zögern drehte sie sich um und stellte verwundert fest, dass das Becken leer war.

Nervös näherte sie sich dem Becken und sah sich in alle Richtungen um. Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen, als der wuchtige Oberkörper des Hexers aus dem Wasser schnellte und sie weit zurückwich. Er fuhr sich mehrfach mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und den kahlrasierten Schädel. Nachdem auch er sich mit ihrer Seife gewaschen hatte, lehnte er sich an den hinteren Beckenrand an und legte seine beeindruckenden Arme auf dem Rand ab. Er legte den Kopf nach hinten und schloss für eine Weile die Augen.

Mireya konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn einfach betrachten. Eduar war schon immer ein schmerbäuchiges Weichei gewesen, der ihr mit seinen Schwabbelarmen nur unzureichend beim Verladen der Schnapsfässer helfen konnte. In Zeiten des Krieges war es für eine Frau aber allemal besser, einen schlechten Ehemann zu haben, als gar keinen. Liebe oder gar Lust empfand sie in Eduars Nähe allerdings nicht wirklich. Immerhin schien es ihm ähnlich zu gehen, denn in den Jahren ihrer Ehe befasste er sich mittlerweile lieber mit ihrem Schnaps als mit den ehelichen Pflichten.

Ein lautes Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, der Hexer hatte sich aus dem Becken geschwungen. Verlegen drehte Mireya ihm den Rücken zu. Sein völlig fehlendes Schamgefühl ob seiner Nacktheit irritierte sie zutiefst. Als er seine einigermaßen sauber gebliebene Hose anhatte, raffte er die restlichen Sachen zusammen und ging an ihr vorbei hinaus. Sie nahm schnell die Fackel in die Hand und folgte seinem breiten, nassglänzenden Rücken durch die Nacht zurück zu ihrer Hütte.

Sie schliefen bis spät in den Mittag hinein. Der Hexer hatte seine Sachen in der Pferdetränke gewaschen, über den Zaun zum Trocknen aufgehängt und war im Stall geblieben. Mireya musste immerzu an den raubtierhaften Blick denken, den er hin und wieder über ihre Figur gleiten ließ. An die fingerdicken Venen, die sich über seine muskulösen Arme schlängelten. Es löste ein Kribbeln in ihr aus, was sie erstaunte. Sollte sie nicht eigentlich Furcht empfinden? Dieser Kerl war muskelbepackt wie ein Bär und ihn umgab eine Aura roher, brutaler Gewalt. Trotzdem hatte er sich bisher ihr gegenüber anständig und respektvoll verhalten. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gatten.

Eduar war vor einiger Zeit erwacht und kommandierte sie nun, verletzt und hilflos wie er war, ständig herum. Immerhin konnte er sich nicht an den Schlag gegen seinen Kopf, den der Hexer ihm verpasst hatte, erinnern. Das hätte die Situation nur unnötig verkompliziert. Eduar schaffte es die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes zu ignorieren, solange er ihn nicht sah. Mireya bereitete ein einfaches Stew zu und ging zum Stall hinaus, um den Hexer zum Essen einzuladen.

Der Stall war leer.

„Meister Hexer?", rief sie und stieg die Leiter direkt neben dem Tor, die zum Heuboden führte, halb hinauf. Merkwürdig, wo war er nur hin?

Er musste schwer schlucken, als er zurück in den Stall kam. Er war dabei seine mittlerweile getrockneten Sachen anzulegen, als er plötzlich die Dame des Hauses direkt vorm Gesicht hatte. Sie stand leicht nach vorne gebeugt auf der Leiter und streckte ihm ihren nur mit einem dünnen Rock bekleideten Prachtarsch entgegen. Er räusperte sich und sie rutschte erschrocken von der Sprosse ab. Er fing sie auf indem er ihre Taille mit einem Arm umfasste und ließ sie vorsichtig an sich herunterrutschen, bis sie sicher auf dem Boden stand. Peinlich berührt wandte sie ihren Blick ab. So an ihn gepresst konnte sie die Konturen seines warmen Körpers genauso deutlich spüren, wie er ihre.

„Das Essen ist fertig", stotterte sie verlegen und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. Ihr Herz raste und ihr wurde sehr warm.

„Die beiden Schnallen unter meiner Kapuze... Machst Du sie für mich zu?"

Natürlich war er in der Lage, sie selbstständig zu schließen, aber er hatte natürlich bemerkt, wie nervös er sie machte und es gefiel ihm, dass er an ihr bisher noch keine Furcht riechen konnte.

Sie schluckte krampfhaft und musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um hinter seinen Nacken zu gelangen. Ihr war bewusst, dass es einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn er ihr den Rücken zuwenden würde, doch das schien ihm nicht in den Sinn zu kommen. Ihre Arme waren nicht lang genug, um ganz um ihn herum zu reichen. Er hob seine Hände und zog sich die Lederkapuze über den Kopf, um ihr leichteren Zugang zu ihrem Verschluss zu ermöglichen. Sie lehnte sich leicht an ihn und er zog scharf die Luft ein, als sich ihr üppiger Busen gegen seinen Oberkörper drückte. Endlich hatte sie alles verschlossen und wich einen Schritt zurück. Er sah sie weiterhin mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an, während er sich bückte, um die Manschette um seinen Oberschenkel zu befestigen.

Aus dieser Position konnte er den einladenden Duft ihres Schoßes wahrnehmen, was ihm fast die Beherrschung raubte. Ihr Magen knurrte leise, was ihn daran erinnerte, weswegen sie eigentlich hergekommen war. Er nickte Richtung Hütte und forderte sie somit auf, voran zu gehen.

Je näher er dem kleinen Haus kam, umso mehr verfinsterte sich Eduars Gesicht. Er hasste den Hexer aus vollem Herzen und es gefiel ihm gar nicht, wie dieser Mutant seine Gattin angeiferte. Er nahm einen großen Schluck Schnaps und knallte die Flasche auf den Tisch, als der riesige Hexer eintrat. Mireya ließ sich davon nicht beirren und füllte drei Holzschalen mit der dicken Fleischsuppe. Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend, während Eduar versuchte, den Hexer mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Allerdings hatte er gegen die Katzenaugen des Hexers keine Chance. Bald schon senkte er seinen Blick und auch der Hexer konzentrierte sich auf seine erste richtige Mahlzeit seit langem. Als er seine dritte Schale geleert hatte, lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück und bohrte seinen Blick wieder in Eduars Schädel. Mireya erhob sich, um den Tisch abzuräumen. Eduar packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, drückte ihr einen nassen Kuss auf die Lippen und packte sie fest am Hintern.

„Ja, ein Prachtweib ist sie, meine Frau", verkündete Eduar leicht lallend und drückte sie noch fester an sich, während er schmatzend an ihrem Hals herumlutschte. Mireya befreite sich beschämt, rückte ihre Kleidung zurecht und räumte den Tisch ab. Was sollte auf einmal diese Reviermarkiererei? Eduar gab ihr einen lauten Klaps auf den Po und lachte dreckig. Leicht angewidert wusch Mireya das Geschirr ab und hörte, dass der Hexer eins seiner Wurfmesser zwischen den Fingern wirbelte. Eduar leerte die Schnapsflasche und verlangte schmerzstillende Kräuter von seiner Frau. Sie seufzte und ging hinaus zu dem Kräuterbeet, was sich hinter der Hütte befand. Tomira, die seit Monaten versuchte, ihre Ausbildung zur Heilerin doch abzuschließen, hatte ihr die Hütte überlassen, mit der Bedingung, dass der Kräutergarten erhalten blieb. Als Mireya sich umdrehte, berührte ihre Nasenspitze fast die Brust des Hexers. Erschrocken ließ sie ihr kleines Sträußchen fallen. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Wie konnte ein so massiger Mann sich nur so leise bewegen?

„Wieso bleibst Du bei dieser Pfeife?", fragte er Mireya leise. Sein tiefer Bass vibrierte in ihrer Brust.

„Ich habe niemanden, außer ihm, Meister Hexer", antwortete sie und hob die Kräuter auf. Er widerstand nur schwer dem Impuls, ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Schritt zu drücken.

„Ich bin schon lange kein Hexer mehr", sagte er und reichte ihr noch ein paar andere Blätter. „Die sorgen dafür, dass dein Liebling lange schläft."

Sie nahm die aromatisch duftenden Kräuter und berührte versehentlich seine Handfläche mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich ruckartig wie bei einer Katze, die Beute erblickte. Er wandte sich schnell ab und Mireya begab sich zur Feuerstelle im Haus, um Teewasser aufzusetzen. Eduar drückte auf seinem blaugeschwollenen Unterarm herum und schloss immer wieder die Finger seiner gesunden Faust. Als der Kräutersud fertig war, nahm er den Becher von Mireya entgegen und leerte ihn auf den sauberen Holzboden aus. Wütend warf er den Becher nach ihr.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich von dem da vergiften lasse!" Er erhob sich und fuchtelte drohend mit seiner gesunden Hand vor Mireyas Gesicht herum. „Solche… Tiere seiner Art haben immer unlautere Absichten, Du dumme Kuh. Immer! Was glaubst Du, warum der Dir hilft? Bestimmt spioniert er uns aus. Der wartet doch nur darauf, dass ich mein Geldversteck aufsuche, um einen neuen Scheißgaul zu kaufen und dann tötet er uns beide… Wobei… Für Dich fällt ihm vielleicht noch was anderes ein!", brüllte er sie an und Mireya erbleichte. Eduar hatte schon irgendwie Recht. Es wunderte sie auch ein wenig, dass der Hexer so hilfsbereit war. Noch mehr wunderte es sie, dass ihr Gatte neuerdings so besorgt und besitzergreifen tat. Was war nur mit ihm los? So kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Klar, er war nicht der beste Ehemann, aber so eifersüchtig und fast beschützend hatte sie ihn eigentlich noch nie erlebt. Eduar schwankte an ihr vorbei hinaus zum Abort.

Mireya sah aus dem kleinen Fenster zu, wie der Hexer seine Ausrüstung in seinen verborgenen Taschen verstaute und sich auf einem Strohhalm kauend ans Stalltor lehnte.


	3. Soldaten!

Kapitel geändert am 8.6.2020

Peter Saar Gwynleve, seinerseits Kommandant der nilfgaardischen Garnison, begann sich zu fragen, ob dieser Trunkenbold ihn verarscht hatte. Warum nur verstand die Bevölkerung hier nicht, wie wichtig es war, Abgaben für die Armee, die sie immerhin auch beschütze, zu leisten. Jedes verdammte Korn musste er aus den Bauern heraus prügeln und jetzt weigerten sie sich sogar, ihm den versprochenen Schnaps zu liefern. Er winkte seinen Captain - Bla bla Fryhor...er hatte den Vornamen vergessen- heran und befahl ihm, die geforderte Ladung mit ein paar Männern abzuholen. Plus einer Strafabgabe. Und zwanzig Peitschenhieben. Er hasste es, wenn man seine Befehle ignorierte. Er überlegte die Frau einfach her schaffen zu lassen, inklusive ihrer Utensilien, die sie zum Brennen brauchte, doch hatte ihre kurze Anwesenheit hier im Lager schon genug Unruhe gestiftet. Diese unausgelasteten, jungen Männer hatten noch tagelang von ihrer sehr weiblichen Figur geschwärmt und sich immer wieder darum geprügelt, wer sie zuerst haben durfte, wenn sie das nächste Mal hierherkam.

Nachdem er seine Befehle erhalten hatte, pfiff Captain Fryhor schrill und die zwölf Mann starke Gruppe setzte sich, begleitet von einem großen Lastkarren, vor den zwei riesige Rapphengste gespannt waren, in Bewegung.

Mireya betrachtete frustriert die stumpfe Axt und den großen Stapel Fällholz, die darauf warteten in handliche Stücke gehackt zu werden. Zwar lieferte das nahegelegene Sägewerk, doch klein hacken musste man schon selbst. Das Feuerholz war ausgegangen und sie machte sich sowieso schon übermäßig Sorgen, da sie noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie die geforderte Menge Schnaps überhaupt abliefern sollte. Noch dazu ohne Zugtier. Und mit fehlendem Wagenrad.

Eduars Zustand verschlechterte sich seit einiger Zeit. Immerhin hatte Mireya ihn davon überzeugen können, dass sie ohne den Hexer sich weder gut um ihn kümmern noch Schnaps herstellen konnte. Also hatte sie ihn kurzerhand gegen Kost und Logis und vielleicht als Berater in Sachen Kräuter „eingestellt". Eduars Temperatur war gestiegen und sein Unterarm sah gar nicht gut aus. Nach wie vor ließ er sich nicht von dem Hexer anfassen und alles was seine Gattin ihm brachte, weigerte er sich zu trinken. Alles, außer Schnaps.

Also hatte sie ein paar der Heilkräuter zu Pulver zerrieben und in seinen Becher Schnaps gerührt. Besser als nichts, hoffte sie. Eduar schlief stundenlang oder hing halb bewusstlos in den Kissen.

„Wohin damit?", fragte der lautlos neben Mireya erschienene Hexer. Er griff nach der Axt und schärfte die Klinge mit seinem Wetzstein. Dabei murmelte er etwas Unverständliches.

"Ihr müsst das nicht tun."

"Du solltest es nicht tun müssen." Er umfasste einen Stamm und zog ihn einfach so vom Stapel.

„In den Kellerraum, bitte", antwortete sie dankbar lächelnd und sah ihm eine Weile beim Holzhacken zu. Das geschmeidige Spiel seiner Muskeln faszinierte sie ungemein. Er geriet nicht einmal ansatzweise ins Schwitzen und Mireya fragte sich, wie ausdauernd Hexer waren. Immerhin hatte er ihren Wagen den restlichen Rückweg zu ihrer Hütte mehr oder weniger allein getragen und geschoben. Sie fragte sich ob er auch in allen anderen Bereichen so ausdauernd war und errötete prompt.

Woher kamen solche Gedanken plötzlich? Männer hatten sie bisher nicht sonderlich interessiert und nach ihrer Erfahrung, die sich auf Eduar beschränkte, Sex schon gar nicht. Trotzdem löste der Hexer etwas in ihr aus, was sie sonst nur aus schmutzigen Saufliedern kannte.

Unfassbar, wie schnell er den Stapel zerteilt hatte. Er lud sich die Arme voll und warf es nach und nach in den Keller. Als sie zusammen das gesamte Feuerholz verstaut hatten, inspizierte er die Schnapsbrennerei. Der Raum war mehr als ungeeignet dazu. Es existierte außer der Falltür keine Frischluftzufuhr und falls etwas schief ging, würde die ganze Hütte abfackeln.

„Lass mich raten, die Idee Deines Lieblings?", fragte er, auf die wackelige Vorrichtung deutend. Sie nickte nur.

„Bitte nennt ihn nicht so", bat sie leise und mühte sich mit einem halbvollen Fass ab.

„Wie nennst Du ihn denn?"

„Nicht Liebling", antwortete sie und lächelte gequält. „Wie nennt man Euch eigentlich?"

Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihr seinen Namen nennen konnte. Immerhin hatte sie seine auffällige Erscheinung bisher nicht erkannt. Also hatte sie entweder noch nie Kopfgeldplakate von ihm gesehen, oder es gab hier in der Umgebung keine mehr. Er hoffte wirklich, einfach in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Er hatte genug von seinem Leben im Verborgenen und auch vom Kämpfen. Sogar Geralts Vorschlag, nach Kaer Morhen zu gehen, hatte er abgelehnt. Er wollte einfach niemandem aus seinem alten Leben mehr sehen. Noch ein kurzer Zwischenstopp hier und da, dann hatte er alles zusammen, um weiter gen Süden zu ziehen. Mireya sah ihn immer noch abwartend an und er beschloss, es zu riskieren.

„Letho."

Er beobachtete ihre Reaktion ganz genau. Auch sein Name schien ihr nichts zu sagen. Gut. Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft und arbeitete gern für eine deftige Mahlzeit und ein trockenes Lager für sie und mit ihr. Alles in allem war es ihm ganz recht, bis zum nächsten Neumond hier abzuwarten, statt jede Nacht woanders campen zu müssen. Es gab hier genug zu tun, um nicht rastlos zu werden und die Hausherrin war schön. Er betrachtete gern schöne Frauen. Ein winziger Teil in ihm beneidete den weißen Wolf um dessen Talent im Umgang mit Frauen. Er musste selten für Gesellschaft bezahlen. Die meisten Weiber wollten gar nicht mehr raus aus seinem Bett. In seinem Fall hingegen, sprangen sie nach getaner Arbeit sofort auf und rannten davon. Höchst erstaunlich, dass die Schöne bisher noch keinerlei Anzeichen für Furcht zeigte. Aber, wenn sie ihn als Königsmörder erkannte, würde sich das auf jeden Fall ändern.

„Letho", wiederholte sie. "Klingt fremd. Woher stammt Ihr?"

„Nicht von hier."

Sie akzeptierte, dass er nicht mehr Preis geben wollte und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Es war bestimmt besser, wenn nur ein bisschen was zu der angeforderten Menge fehlte.

„Bei den Göttern, was stimmt mit diesem Gaul nicht?", schrie Captain Fryhor den Kutscher des Lastwagens an. Einer der Zughengste wehrte sich immer wieder gegen die Zügel und Kommandos des Kutschers. Er brachte fast den Wagen zu Fall bis einer der Soldaten es endlich schaffte, den aggressiven Hengst zu bändigen. Der Kutscher sprang vom Bock und drosch mit einer Gerte auf den Rappen ein. „Der macht schon seit seiner Geburt Probleme, Sir." Fryhor kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. Er war definitiv zu Höherem bestimmt. Nicht einmal die Packesel hatte diese Garnison im Griff. Zugegeben, es war auch keine besonders gute Idee, ausgerechnet einen ungezähmten Hengst auf so eine lange Fahrt mitzunehmen. Normalerweise lernten untrainierte Pferde von den erfahreneren. Dieser Gaul war entweder tollwütig oder einfach nur selten dämlich. Er schien einfach nichts lernen zu wollen. Fryhor beschloss, nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Garnison den Hengst schlachten zu lassen.

„Autsch!", Mireya steckte sich ihren Zeigefinger in den Mund. Verdammt nochmal, so konnte sie nicht arbeiten. Schnapsbrennen erforderte Konzentration und Ruhe. Sie gab es auf. Trotz der Mühe, die sie sich gab, würde sie die bestellte Menge niemals abgeben können. Eduar hatte sowieso schon maßlos übertrieben, als er, total betrunken, ihr Können in den Himmel gelobt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass man bestimmte Phasen der Brennerei nicht beschleunigen konnte plus der Tatsache, dass die Frage des Transportes noch nicht geklärt war, ließ Mireyas Hände zittern. Nilfgaarder waren nicht unbedingt für ihre Geduld bekannt. Verzweifelt unterdrückte sie ein Schluchzen.

Der Hexer hatte recht. Wieso blieb sie eigentlich bei Eduar? Bisher hatte er ihr nichts als Ärger eingebracht. Sie konnte hervorragend für sich selbst sorgen. Immerhin half Ed ihr nicht im Haushalt, beim Brennen, nicht einmal beim Holz machen. Bisher hatte er sich nur von ihr bedienen und mit Schnaps versorgen lassen.

Verdammt… wieso hatte sie ihn nicht schon längst verlassen? Glaubte sie ernsthaft, er würde sie im Falle eines Falles verteidigen? Gegen bewaffnete Banditen? Oder Soldaten? Im Gegenteil, oft genug hatte er in Tavernen, die sie belieferten, mit ihren Rundungen geprahlt und Bettgeschichten, die es nie gegeben hatte, erzählt, um die anwesenden Männer neidisch zu machen.

Ihr Blick glitt zweifelnd über die gefährlich schwankende Apparatur, die Eduar ihr hier unten im Keller notdürftig aufgebaut hatte. Hauptsache so schnell wie möglich viel Geld verdienen. Sogar die Sicherheit des winzigen Hauses war ihm egal. Auch da behielt der Hexer recht. Bei dem kleinsten Fehler würde ihr die Hütte brennen. Mireya seufzte. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. So hatte sie sich ihr Leben als junges Mädchen nicht vorgestellt. Sie war genügsam, brauchte nicht viel, um zufrieden zu sein. Sie wollte nur in Ruhe und Frieden leben. Am Dorfrand niederlassen und nur für sich und ihren Gatten oder eine kleine Familie sorgen. Nie hätte ihr jüngeres Ich erwartet, dass Eduar so eine schlechte Partie war. Klar, das romantische Geseier der Barden und frisch verliebter Jungfrauen, die schwärmerisch über die feschen Jünglinge tratschten, hatte sie noch nie für bare Münze genommen. Sie glaubte schon lange nicht mehr an Romantik oder Liebe. Fast alle jungen Frauen, mit denen sie aufgewachsen war, litten mittlerweile unter ihren Ehemännern. Sie wurden geschlagen und regelmäßig dazu gezwungen ihre Beine breit zu machen, mussten traumatisierte oder kriegsversehrte Veteranen pflegen oder standen ganz und gar ohne Gatten da. Was fatal war, denn es wimmelte nur so von Deserteuren und Gesindel, die nur allzu gerne hilflose Frauen raubten, die niemand vermisste oder suchte, um sie sich als „Ablenkung" von den Strapazen des alltäglichen Kampfes ums Überleben in Käfigen zu halten. So gesehen, hätte sie es schlechter haben können…

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, als der Hexer, die Leiter ignorierend, zu ihr hinuntersprang. Schnell trocknete sie sich ihre feuchten Wangen mit ihrer Schürze ab und wandte sich ihm zu.

Er näherte sich ihr langsam. „Dein Typ ist bewusstlos. Wenn Du willst, kann ich seine Knochen richten."

Woher kam plötzliche dieses Helfersyndrom? Wurde er langsam weich? Irgendetwas an dieser Frau löste in ihm das Bedürfnis aus, es ihr leichter zu machen. Wie so ein beschissener „Jungfrau-in-Not-Ritter". Natürlich hatte er sofort gesehen, dass sie geweint hatte.

Sie erbleichte ein wenig und nickte zaghaft. Letho hielt ihr die Leiter fest, während sie hochstieg. Und zwang sich dazu, auf den Boden zu starren.

Als sie oben angekommen das aschfahle Gesicht Eduars erblickte, legte sich Mireyas Stirn in Sorgenfalten. Ihr Gatte glühte förmlich und sein Unterarm lag in einem merkwürdigen Winkel auf dem Bett. Unterhalb der Bruchstelle war das Handgelenk dick angeschwollen und Eduars dreckige Finger verfärbten sich bereits bläulich. Oh Götter, lasst ihn bitte nicht die Hand verlieren!

Mireya sah den Hexer fragend an.

„Ich ziehe die Knochen auseinander und Du schienst den Arm", erklärte er und deutete auf die Holzstangen, die er anscheinend extra dafür zurecht geschnitzt hatte. Mireya wusch sich ihre Hände und atmete tief durch, bevor sie dem Hexer zunickte. Letho setzte sich seitlich neben Eduar auf das Bett und vollführte eine merkwürdige Bewegung mit der Hand vor Eds Gesicht, was dessen Gesichtszüge entspannte. Er schien noch tiefer in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu sinken. Mireya hielt Stangen und Stoffbandagen bereit und sah fasziniert und leicht angeekelt zu, wie die kräftigen Hände des Hexers mit schraubstockartigem Griff langsam die verschobenen Knochen auseinanderzogen. Er drückte hie und da mit seinem Daumen, um die Bruchkanten von Elle und Speiche wieder an den richtigen Platz zu schieben. Fast sah es aus, als versuche er dem Verletzten die Hand abzureißen. Mireya war sich sicher, dass er es durchaus könnte. Letho nickte Mireya auffordernd zu und sie beugte sich über den ausgestreckten Arm des Hexers, um den Verband an zu legen. Eduar stöhnte lediglich kurz auf, wurde aber nicht wirklich wach. Mireya wickelte geschickt die Binden um den geschienten Arm, nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass der Hexer leicht seinen eigenen Arm wegdrehte, nachdem sie ihn ein, zweimal mit der Unterseite ihrer rechten Brust gestreift hatte.

„Genug", sagte er kurz und Mireya verknotete die Stoffbinden.

Letho erhob sich und setzte sich an den Tisch, der überladen mit verschiedenen Kräutern neben dem Herd stand. „Wenn das nicht hilft, schneide ich sie ab." Mireya war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Bandage oder Eduars Hand meinte.

„Sind alle Hexer Heiler?", fragte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Er schnaubte verächtlich auf. Er und Heiler…

„Nein. Nur geübt."

Sie blickte zu der tiefen Narbe, die seine Stirn verunstaltete. „Harpyie."

Sie senkte den Blick in seine Katzenaugen. "Ihr müsst jung gewesen sein, so gespannt wie die Narbe ist."

Grauenhafte Erinnerungen an seine Ausbildung tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. "Ich war ungefähr vierzehn", antwortete er und kratzte sich unbewusst an der Stirn.

„Sieht immer noch schmerzhaft aus", sagte sie und griff nach etwas Melkfett, was sie sonst für ihre geschundenen Hände benutzte. „Darf ich?"

„Die Narbe ist alt, Du machst mich nicht hübscher", antwortete Letho schulterzuckend, setzte sich aber, als sie aufstand, so hin, dass sie sich zwischen seine Beine stellen musste, um seine Stirn zu erreichen.

Was sie, sehr zu seiner Überraschung und Freude, auch tat. Sie bestrich die tiefe Narbe mit dem Fett und musste lächeln, als er wieder an ihr roch.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Unterarme auf die breiten Oberschenkel abgelegt und zwang sich mit aller Gewalt dazu, sein Gesicht nicht zwischen ihre Brüste zu drücken, die so direkt vor seine Nase einen unfassbar verführerischen Duft verströmten.

Sie massierte die straff gespannte Haut seiner Stirn und wunderte sich selbst über ihren Mut und ihren neu entdeckten Spaß am Flirten.

Verdutzt stellte sie fest: Ja, sie flirtete mit ihm. Alles, was sie tat, schien eine Reaktion in ihm auszulösen. Was ihr ausgesprochen gut gefiel. Eduar hatte selbst in den frühen Jahren ihrer Ehe nicht so stark auf ihre Zuwendungen reagiert. Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als Letho plötzlich die Augen öffnete und den Kopf drehte, um besser nach draußen horchen zu können.

Er packte sie unsanft an den Hüften, schob sie ein Stück weg und richtete sich auf, die Fäuste geballt. „Soldaten."


	4. Der Cousin

A/N: Ich habe es nochmal geändert. Ich hoffe jetzt ist es besser. Danke für die konstruktiven Vorschläge.

Letho hatte seine Rüstung und die meisten seiner Waffen im angrenzenden Wald versteckt und kehrte nun wieder zu Mireya zurück ins Haus. Er konnte sie nicht mit den garantiert wütenden Männern allein lassen. Er wickelte sich den Rest des Verbandes um die Augen und zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Fast blind zu sein und sich rein auf seine Hexersinne verlassen zu müssen, hatte er in seinen Zeiten als „verkrüppelter Mönch" zur Genüge üben können. Das Risiko von einem der Soldaten erkannt zu werden, war einfach zu groß. Nachdem er Mireya über seine Rolle als ihr schwachsinniger Verwandter instruiert hatte, setzte er sich an den Tisch und zupfte konzentriert an einem Sträußchen Kamille herum. Dabei wiegte er leicht seinen Oberkörper vor und zurück und summte in langsamer Abfolge immer wieder den ein und selben tiefen Ton. Seiner Erfahrung nach beachteten gesunde Menschen Verrückte nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr. Und Mireya wohnte weit genug entfernt von auskunftsfreudigen Nachbarn, die man nach ihm hätte fragen können.

Spätestens, als Mireya das metallische Klirren der Rüstungen hörte, verdrängte der scharfe Geruch nach Angst ihren sonst so angenehmen Duft. Sie stand in der Haustür und knetete nervös ihre Schürze mit beiden Händen.

Captain Fryhor befahl drei seiner Männer den Stall und die Umgebung zu inspizieren. Er selbst sprang von seinem Pferd und stampfte wütend ins Haus. Mireya schluckte hörbar. Sie war vor dem Captain in voller Rüstung zurückgewichen und positionierte sich neben Eduars Bett. Sie deutete auf dessen Arm und berichtete unaufgefordert von dem Angriff der Monster, ließ allerdings den Teil, den der Hexer dazu beigetragen hatte, aus.

„Während sie meine arme Milli fraßen, konnte ich nachhause rennen. Mein blinder Vetter hier half mir dann am nächsten Morgen Eduar und unseren Wagen zurück zu schaffen. Er ist zwar nicht besonders schlau, aber sehr stark, wie Ihr sehen könnt", beendete sie ihren Bericht und ihr „Cousin" begann, wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, am Stängel einer Kamille zu kauen. Mireya nahm es ihm schnell aus der Hand und gab ihm einen strafenden Klaps auf seine nun leere Faust. „Du sollst nicht immer alles in den Mund nehmen!"

Der Gescholtene zog geräuschvoll seine Nase hoch und spuckte eine beachtliche Menge Rotz und zerkaute Pflanzenreste einfach neben sich auf den Boden. Das sollte reichen, um die Soldaten auf Abstand zu halten.

Fryhor verzog angewidert sein Gesicht und rief zwei seiner Männer herein. Mireya spürte Lethos warme Handfläche an ihrem Oberschenkel. Er schob sie leicht zur Seite, wohl damit sie im Falle eines Angriffs nicht zwischen ihm und dem Captain stand.

„Schafft den Schnaps in den Wagen", sagte Fryhor auf die Falltür deutend. Als Mireya erkannte, dass sie _sämtliche_ Fässer aus dem Keller holten, versuchte sie dem Captain zu erklären, dass sie keine andere Einnahmequelle hatte und schließlich auch Zutaten und neue Fässer kaufen müsse. Vom kaputten Wagen ganz zu schweigen. Fryhor setzte ein lüsternes Grinsen auf und legte Mireya seinen Zeigefinger über die Lippen. „Schsch", beruhigte er sie und strich mit dem Zeigefinger an ihrem Kinn, Kehle und schließlich seitlich an Mireyas Brust entlang. Sein Mund näherte sich ihrem Ohr und sie spürte förmlich, wie sich die Aura des Hexers verdunkelte. „Du findest bestimmt einen Weg, Geld ranzuschaffen", raunte er ihr zu und Mireya stieg Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Fryhors schlechter Atem trieb ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen, oder lag es an seinem Spott? Sie trat wie Schutz suchend hinter ihren „Vetter". Dieser schob sie erneut zur Seite. Draußen brach ein wenig Tumult aus. Der Rappe machte wieder Ärger. Fryhor schien es nicht zu bemerken, oder ignorierte es geflissentlich. Der Hexer begann mit einem Fingernagel am Tisch zu kratzen. Fryhor lachte verächtlich auf. „Wie süß. Versteckst du dich hinter diesem Trottel? Dem trieft die Dummheit doch schon aus der Fresse. Als ob…"

Der "Trottel" erhob sich plötzlich ruckartig. Sein Stuhl fiel laut klappernd zu Boden und auch Mireya sprang erschrocken zur Seite. Fryhor griff reflexartig nach seinem Schwert. Der Hexer richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und Fryhor erbleichte. Dieser Gigant überragte ihn mindestens um eineinhalb Fuß. Fryhor verfluchte sich selbst. Hier in der beengten Hütte war sein Schwert nutzlos und einen Faustkampf hier drin würde selbst er, der jeden Kameraden in der Garnison mehrfach bezwungen hatte, gegen dieses bullige Vieh verlieren. Draußen versuchten sie den Hengst mit Schlägen gefügig zu machen. Einige der Männer hatten bereits ebenfalls ihr Schwert in der Hand. Fryhor grunzte verblüfft, als er unsanft zur Seite geschoben wurde. Der Trottel stapfte leicht humpelnd zielgerichtet auf den dem Hengst am nächsten stehenden Soldaten zu, postierte sich direkt zwischen ihn und den Kopf des Tieres und fuchtelte vor den angstgeweiteten Augen des Gauls herum. Erstaunlicherweise beruhigte der Hengst sich sofort. Mit seinen klobigen Pranken griff er nach dem Zaumzeug und zog es rechts und links auseinander. Die Muskeln der haarigen Arme traten weit hervor und mit einem lauten Ratsch riss der Schwachsinnige das verstärkte Leder der Trensenhalterung durch. Einfach so. Fryhors Männer wichen allesamt vor dem Muskelprotz zurück und blickten ihren Captain fragend an. Der jetzt ruhige Gaul wurde in aller Ruhe vom Zuggeschirr befreit und in den Stall geführt. Dort tastete der Blinde unbeholfen so lange herum, bis er alles gefunden hatte, was er brauchte und summte wieder diesen monotonen Ton, während er mit langen Strichen das Fell des Rappens striegelte.

Fryhor, der sich als erster von seinem Schreck erholt hatte und sah seine Männer strafen an. Diese sahen ob ihrer Feigheit beschämt zu Boden, während Fryhor sich wieder an die Nasenwurzel fasste. Doch dann winkte er ab und wandte sich wieder der Hausherrin zu.

„Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern, was? Leg drei Fässer drauf und behalte den tollwütigen Gaul vorerst. Bring ihn mitsamt dem restlichen Schnaps in einem Monat zur Garnison zurück sonst zieh ich persönlich dich an den Haaren zu meinem Kommandanten und glaub mir, er lässt dich deine Schulden abarbeiten. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Er notierte sich gedanklich, dann ein paar Armbrustschützen für den Schwachsinnigen mitnehmen zu müssen. Diese Männer hier waren offensichtlich nutzlos, so tatenlos, wie sie den Trottel hatten gewähren lassen. Mireya nickte kurz und ließ sich auf die kleine Bank fallen.

Ein Monat. Für mindestens acht Fässer Schnaps. Unmöglich.

Als die Soldaten abgezogen waren und Mireya sich beruhigt hatte, betrat sie zögernd den Stall. Der Rappe war immer noch ruhig und schien die lange überfällige Fellpflege zu genießen. Sie lehnte sich an die Holzwand und ließ sich eine Weile vom Summen des Hexers einlullen. Das Fell des Hengstes wies einige Lücken und seine Haut zahlreiche Narben auf, als würde er sein ganzes Leben lang schon geschlagen werden. Der Hexer hatte nach wie vor die Augenbinde an und die Kapuze tief im Gesicht. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Blindheit ihn nicht so sehr behinderte, wie er vorgespielt hatte. Sie berührte geistesabwesend die Stelle ihres Oberschenkels, an der er sie zur Seite geschoben hatte und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl seiner Hand auf ihrer Haut und was das in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Fast beneidet sie den Hengst, der noch viel mehr in den Genuss der warmen Hände des Hexers kam. Plötzlich spürte sie genau eine solche Hand an ihrer Schulter und erschrak ein wenig. Scheinbar war sie so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie sein Nähern nicht bemerkte und auch nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass es inzwischen still im Stall geworden war. Sie zwang sich zu lächeln. „Ihr könntet als Schauspieler arbeiten", sagte sie, nachträglich von seiner kleinen Show beeindruckt.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete er und trat noch ein wenig näher an sie heran. Wie von selbst fasste sie nach seinem Verband und versuchte den Anfang der Stoffbandage zu finden. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, damit sie an den Knoten hinter seinem Kopf kam. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem direkt auf ihrem Scheitel. Er atmete ein paarmal tief ein. „Mhm. Du riechst gut." Sie hob ihren Kopf und versuchte seine Augen durch das Band zu erkennen. Er neigte seinen Kopf und prüfte erneut die Luft. Einer seine Sinne beraubt musste er sich wohl besonders auf seinen gesteigerten Geruchssinn verlassen und Mireya hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht so schmutzig roch, wie sie sich nach dem Besuch der Soldaten fühlte. Offenbar schien das nicht der Fall, denn das Gesicht des Hexers näherte sich noch ein kleines bisschen. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen, fast...

"Mireya, schaff Deinen fetten Hintern hierher!"

Aufkeimende Wut und Scham über die dreisten Worte ihres Gatten trieben ihr erneut die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Der Moment war zerstört und sie stürmte an dem Hexer vorbei zurück ins Haus.

Letho richtete sich wieder auf und entfernte selbst die Augenbinde. Er blinzelte einige Male ins grelle Sonnenlicht, bevor er ihr hinterher sehen konnte. Sie sah angepisst aus, wie sie forschen Schrittes ins Haus stapfte.

Fast hätte er sie geküsst, doch Eduars Schrei nach seiner Frau kam ihm dazwischen. Sie konnte gar nicht schnell genug zu ihrem Gatten kommen. Soweit er hören konnte, geigte sie ihm gerade ordentlich die Meinung. Woraufhin ihr Göttergatte seine Taktik änderte und Letho verzweifeltes Gestammel von: "Aber ohne Dich bin ich verloren" und "ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass es mir so schlecht geht" vernahm.

Letho seufzte. Er musste dringend meditieren. In ihm brodelte Wut wegen des Captains, der sie angefasst hatte und seines eigenen, unglaublich starken Verlangens, es ihm gleich zu tun. Noch dazu dieser nervige Ehemann, der Mireya auch noch beanspruchte. Letho war auf alles und jeden eifersüchtig. Sein eigenes Verlangen nach der wohlgerundeten Frau wuchs, je mehr Männer sie ungefragt antatschten. Letho knurrte fast, als er sah, wie Eduar laut schluchzend seine Gattin zu sich aufs Bett zog und sich von ihr trösten ließ. Er hatte solch starke Schmerzen und ihm ging es ja so fürchterlich. Letho rammte eine Faust in die Stallwand, was lediglich dazu führte, dass der mühsam beruhigte Hengst schnaubte und mit Staub berieselt wurde. Verdammt. Er musste wirklich meditieren.


	5. Beute!

Kapitel geändert an 8.6.2020

Mireya half ihrem Gatten in eine frische Tunika, was durch die Holzstangen nicht gerade einfach zu bewerkstelligen war. Sie wollte nur ungern die Ärmel aufschneiden. Sie besaß kaum noch Haushaltsgeld - erst recht nicht für solchen Luxus wie neue Kleidung – und wo Eduars Ersparnisse versteckt waren, wusste sie nicht. Natürlich verwaltete der Herr des Hauses das Geld, schließlich führte auch er die anstrengenden Verhandlungen mit den Kunden. Für die lästigen Einkäufe der Zutaten war allerdings seine Frau zuständig. Außerdem musste sie neue Fässer heranschaffen und den Wagen reparieren lassen. Blöd, wenn der eigene Gatte schon immer der beste Kunde war und sie deutlich weniger Einnahmen hatten, als möglich gewesen wäre. Sie lebten zwar noch nicht sehr lange in Weißgarten, aber Mireya war durchaus beliebt. Sie war zuverlässig, lieferte pünktlich, kaufte die Zutaten auf dem obstüberfluteten Markt zu fairen Preisen und veredelte ihren daraus gewonnenen Schnaps mit magenschonenden Kräutern.

„Dieser Freak wird Dich nicht begleiten! Auf keinen Fall! Ist mir gleich, wie Du an ein neues Wagenrad kommst. _Du_ musst Deinen Arsch hinhalten, wenn Du die Abgaben nicht rechtzeitig schaffst!", zischte Eduar seine Gattin an. Offensichtlich hatte er seinen Anflug von verzweifelter Hilflosigkeit überwunden. Mireya blinzelte ungläubig und brach ihre Hilfestellung sofort ab. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihr Blick wurde streng und ihre Empörung wuchs schlagartig. „Wenn ICH die Abgaben nicht rechtzeitig schaffe? Hast nicht DU diese völlig hirnrissige Menge versprochen?" Langsam riss ihr der Geduldsfaden. Sie legte eine Hand über ihr Herz. „Ich kann das nicht allein machen, bei den Göttern, Eduar! Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich könnte ein Wagenrad tragen?" Mireya schüttelte den Kopf. „Sieh Dir den Hexer doch mal an, ER konnte den Wagen allein hierherschieben, weißt Du nicht mehr?" Eduars Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch mehr. „Auf. Keinen. Fall. Wird. Er…" Mireya streckte ihm abwehrend die Handflächen entgegen und stapfte wütend davon. Männer! Außer Geifer und hirnloser Sturheit schien es nichts zu geben.

Um sich zu beruhigen hing sie das frisch gewaschene Bettzeug auf die Leinen, die der Hexer neu für sie zwischen dem kleinen Stall und dem Haus gespannt hatte. Ihre Emotionen schlugen Purzelbäume. Da bekam sie endlich die Unterstützung bei ihren alltäglichen Aufgaben, die sie sich wünschte, ausgerechnet von dem von dem Typ Mann, der so weit von einem anständigen Ehemann entfernt war, wie es nur ging. Von dem Typ, vor dem sie eigentlich Angst haben sollte. Der sie abstoßen sollte. Der sie innerlich vollständig durcheinander schüttelte. Sie spürte die körperliche Anziehung, was ihr zwar gefiel, aber immer deutlicher auch für Eduar wahrnehmbar war, was ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen bescherte. Sie war bisher trotz der merkwürdigen Vorstellung ihres Vaters von Erziehung anständig durchs Leben gegangen und würde sich jetzt nicht wie eine Schlampe aufführen, kaum, dass ihr Gatte außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Eduars Zustand hatte sich ein zwar ein wenig verbessert, aber da er in den kurzen Momenten, in denen er draußen auf der Bank saß, statt im Bett zu liegen, den Hexer besser beobachten konnte, verschlechterte sich seine Laune umso schneller. Dass der Mutant jeden Starrwettbewerb gewann, trug einiges zu seiner schlechten Laube bei. Er wechselte zwischen Aggressivität, Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit und weibischem Gejammer über seinen schlechten Zustand und hatte immer noch Fieberträume, während denen Mireya ihn fest im Arm hielt, damit er sich nicht wieder die Hand verletzte. Immerhin verheilte der Bruch gut. Seine Hand sah wieder rosiger aus und er musste sich nicht mehr den ganzen Tag mit Schnaps betäuben. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte. Sie könnte schreien vor Wut. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie die normalerweise wöchentlich stattfindenden Fahrten zur Taverne und Garnison einmal vermissen würde.

Krachende Äste und schwere Schritte lenkten Mireyas Aufmerksamkeit Richtung Kräutergarten und sie streckte ihren Kopf zwischen zwei Bettlaken hindurch. Der Hexer kam mit einem fast ausgewachsenen Rehbock auf seinen Schultern von seiner Jagd zurück. Ob er ihn mit seinen Wurfmessern erlegt hatte? Mireya hatte nie andere Waffen gesehen, als die mit denen er sie vor den Monstern gerettet hatte. Seine Schwertscheiden blieben leer und er besaß auch keinen Bogen oder eine Armbrust oder ähnliches, was ihm die Jagd mit Sicherheit erleichtert hätte. Eduar besaß so etwas auch nicht, bisher bekamen sie ihr Fleisch über einige wenige Hasenfallen, die Mireya aufgestellt hatte, oder eben im Austausch gegen Schnaps in Weißgarten. „Wird auch Zeit, wir füttern Dich hier nicht umsonst durch", giftete Eduar den Hexer an und erntete einen strafenden Blick von seiner Gattin. Und einen mörderischen von dem Hexer. „Hohes Ross, dünnes Eis", knurrte er und Mireyas Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Letho wandte sich ihr wieder zu und blieb ein paar Schritte vor ihr und der sauberen Wäsche stehen. „Wohin damit?", fragte er, ein wenig außer Atem. Mireya überlegte. Hasen oder ähnlich kleine Tiere nahm sie normalerweise auf dem Küchentisch aus, aber der weit größere Bock würde dort weder drauf passen, noch hatte sie große Lust, den Hüttenboden mit Blut zu tränken. Ihr fiel der große Felsen zwischen Ihrer Hütte und der Grotte ein. „Kommt", bat sie den erfolgreichen Jäger und führte ihn zu dem Findling. Sie legte ihre Schürze ab und breitete sie auf der fast ebenen Oberfläche aus. Letho legte den Bock darauf und ließ ein wenig seine strapazierten Schultern kreisen. Erstaunt stellte Mireya fest, dass das Genick des Tieres gebrochen war. Er hatte ihn mit bloßen Händen gefangen und erlegt. Letho sah ihren Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gegen den Wind anschleichen, Geweih packen und den Hals umdrehen. Kein großes Ding…", erklärte er beiläufig, während er statt einer seiner vielen Waffen, die an ihm befestigt waren, ein altes Klapptaschenmesser aus dem Stiefel zog. „Für Euch vielleicht nicht", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein bewunderndes Lächeln. Er sonnte sich einen Moment darin. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Augen wiesen ein Feuer auf, als hätte sie mit ihrem Ehemann gestritten. Letho wandte sich seiner Arbeit zu und begann den Rehbock aufzubrechen. Die Eingeweide warf er weit von sich und wollte sich dem Fell widmen, als Mireya die Hand auf sein Handgelenk legte. „Ihr dürft nicht auf ihn hören. Ihr tut sehr viel für mich und ich bin Euch wirklich sehr dankbar." Ihre warmen Worte zu hören, ließ seinen eigentlich eher langsamen Puls in die Höhe schnellen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Kribbeln seines Handrückens, das ihre kleine, vom vielen Waschen noch immer verschrumpelte Hand auf seiner groben Pranke verursachte. Mireyas Blick huschte über seine blutverschmierten Unterarme zu den beiden kunstvoll gearbeiteten Griffen der Klingen, die sich über seinem Waffengürtel kreuzten. „Wo habt Ihr die erstanden?", fragte Mireya und zog einen der auberginefarbenen Dolche aus dem Halfter. „Vorsicht", warnte er noch, doch sie berührte bereits die Klinge und strich sogar darüber. Sie ließ die Waffe vor Schreck fallen und zischte. Ehe Letho realisierte, was er tat, packte er ihre Hand, schob ihren Zeigefinger in seinen Mund und saugte das Blut aus dem haarfeinen Schnitt, den sie sich zugezogen hatte. Mireya war etwas blass geworden, was nur noch deutlicher zeigte, wie sich ihre Wangen nun röteten. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht und ihre goldbraunen Augen glühten förmlich. Ihr war nicht bewusst, wie unglaublich verführerisch sich warme Lippen vor allem an der Haut zwischen den Fingern anfühlten. Ihre Knie wurden zu Gummi. Sie schluckte schwer und stützte sich mit der anderen Hand am Felsen ab. Er behielt ihren Finger etwas länger als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre in seinem Mund, zog ihn aber doch irgendwann heraus, drehte sich weg und spuckte ihr Blut auf den Boden. „Leichengift. Ich habe sie zwar gereinigt, aber deine Hände bevorzuge ich gesund", erklärte er ruhig und inspizierte die kleine Wunde. Seine schwieligen Hände betasteten an verschiedenen Stellen ihre Haut, scheinbar um die Temperatur zu prüfen. Sie bekam am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut und ein wohliges Gefühl kribbelte in ihrem Bauch. Der Wind drehte und wehte ihm einen Schwall Pheromone, die ihr Nacken verströmte, ins Gesicht. Überrascht blickte Letho in ihre Augen, die sich leicht verdunkelten. Wie gereifter Honig, dachte er und hatte den erlegten Rehbock längst vergessen. Da der Wind gedreht hatte, bemerkte er das Rudel Wildhunde erst, als er deren zähnefletschende Knurren hinter sich vernahm.


	6. Lebenssaft

Kapitel geändert am 8.6.2020

Mireya presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut zu schreien. Der Hexer stieß mit einer Art Druckwelle den Rehbock vom Felsen und hob sie auf dessen blutbesudelten Platz. Sofort machten sich ein paar der Wildhunde über die sorgsam ausgeweidete Beute her. Was für eine Verschwendung… Letho hatte einen seiner Dolche in der Hand und Mireya sah gebannt zu, wie er in die Hocke ging, seine Handfläche Richtung Boden streckte und einen Kreis aus kleinen lila Flammen um sie herum beschwor. In dessen ungefährer Mitte Mireya auf dem Felsen stand. Der Findling war blutgetränkt und lange nicht hoch genug, um ihr vollständig Schutz zu bieten, aber mehr Möglichkeiten gab es hier nicht.  
Ein kurzes Heulen in unmittelbarer Nähe diente als Startschuss für den Angriff. Von mehreren Seiten stoben Wildhunde aus dem Gebüsch, hier und da auch ein zotteliger Wolf. Merkwürdig. Mireya hatte noch nie gehört, dass sich Wölfe und tollwütige Hunde zu einem Rudel zusammenschlossen. Zähnefletschend griffen die Tiere an, Geifer tropfte von ihren Fängen. Der durchdringende Blutgeruch machte sie wild. Mit Schrecken erkannte Mireya einen riesigen, rotbraunen Wolf, der sich das Schauspiel zunächst aus sicherer Entfernung ansah. Als ob er die Kampftaktik des Hexers ausloten wollte. Doch war das nur ein gewöhnlicher Wolf? Das Biest war viel größer und wuchtiger, ebenso schien sein Verhalten intelligenter. Der Hexer hatte Mühe alle Angreifer, die durch den lila Ring brachen, gleichzeitig zu erwischen. Trotz der Verlangsamung, die die Bewegungen der Tiere grotesk entschleunigten, stellte die schiere Größe des Rudels die größte Herausforderung dar. Mireya sah sich umgeben von Geifer-spritzenden Fängen, wütendem Knurren, durchdringend heulender Schmerzensschreie von allen, die der Hexer erwischte und den kurzen „Kommandos" des Alphawolfes.

Lethos Kräfte – sowohl magischer als auch muskulärer Art - schwanden langsam. Selbst er war nicht unbesiegbar. Yrden half ihm zwar dabei, die Geschwindigkeit des Angriffs zu reduzieren, aber die Anzahl der Gegner war hoch. Noch nie hatte er ein auf die Art gemischtes Rudel gesehen. Er vermutete etwas Unnatürliches dahinter, denn niemals würden sich die vorsichtigen, stolzen Wölfe mit räudigen, tollwütigen Kriegshunden verbünden. Seine Annahme wurde bestätigt, als er den riesigen, rotbraunen Warg erblickte, der sich in aller Ruhe das Kampfgeschehen ansah. Letho schleuderte mehrere Igni-Feuerkugeln in alle Richtungen, aber die Wölfe waren wie hypnotisiert. Ihre Schmerzen und ihr verbrennendes Fell ignorierend stürzten sich zwei von ihnen auf Mireya und Letho verlor fast den Verstand vor Wut. Sechs der größten Wildhunde schafften es ihn einzukesseln und trieben ihn vom Felsen weg. Die aufgestaute Wut der letzten Tage entlud sich vulkanausbruchartig. Seine Klingen durchschnitten Fell, Sehnen, sogar ein Ohr oder eine Pfote hieb er einem der Tiere ab, doch sie schoben ihn langsam immer weiter weg von ihrer leichteren Beute.

Mireya trat mit all ihrer Kraft nach den wutschäumenden Schnauzen ihrer Angreifer. Jaulend zogen sie sich ein kleines Stück zurück, nur um dann mit noch mehr Schwung heranzustürmen. Einer schaffte es schließlich zu ihr auf den Felsen zu springen und versenkte seine Fänge im fleischigsten Teil von Mireyas linkem Oberschenkel. Sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und wurde zu Boden gerissen. Ein weiteres Paar Reißzähne zerriss ihr Leinenkleid an der Schulter und bescherte bis ihr unterhalb ihres Schlüsselbeins tiefe Kratzer. Mireya wurde schwarz vor Augen, die Wunde an ihrem Oberschenkel, in den sich immer noch der Wolf verbissen hatte, blutete stark. Verzweifelt fasste sie nach der Schnauze des Wolfes, der ihr Bein malträtierte, doch es war hoffnungslos. Sie schaffte es nicht, die glitschigen Kiefer zu fassen, auch ihre Tritte gegen die Flanke des Tieres blieben wirkungslos. Der Wolf hatte seine Fänge regelrecht verkeilt und stemmte seine Hinterläufe in den durch ihr Blut matschig gewordenen Boden. Mit Entsetzen erkannte Mireya, dass er versuchte sich ein großes Stück Fleisch herauszureißen. Panik und Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf.

Das war also ihr Ende? Ernsthaft? Sie endete als Köterfutter?!

Letho atmete schwer. Wie zum Geier konnten die so nah an ihn ran kommen, ohne, dass er sie bemerkt hatte… Um ihn herum ließen sich bereits Raben nieder, die sich an den getöteten Tieren laben wollte. Schweiß- und blutüberströmt wandte er sich Mireya zu. Er zögerte kurz. Er konnte den Wolf nicht einfach töten, die Gefahr, dass er im Todeskampf krampfhaft zuckend Mireyas Oberschenkel zerfetzte war zu groß. Also ging er auf den Wolf zu – ein Männchen, wie er zufrieden feststellte - und trat ihm mit voller Kraft von hinten zwischen die Beine. Er wünschte sich seine Stahlschienen, die normalerweise seine Schienbeine schützten, herbei, doch die hatte er aus Bequemlichkeit nicht angelegt. Normalerweise führte so ein kräftiger Tritt dazu, dass ein Tier seine Beute losließ, sich umdreht und versucht, nach dem Täter zu schnappen. Dieser unter einem Art Bann stehende Wolf winselte lediglich und verlor seinen Halt im matschigen Boden, doch Mireyas Bein ließ er nicht los. Sie war sehr blass und er erkannte an ihrem trüben Blick, dass sie kurz davor war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Letho positionierte sich von hinten über dem Wolf und bohrte seine kräftigen Finger zwischen das Gebiss und Mireyas bleiche Haut. Er schaffte es, die Kiefer des Wolfes zu fassen. Endlich riss er den Kopf des Wolfes mit einem kräftigen Ruck und lautem Knacken auseinander und schleuderte den Kadaver zur Seite. Mireya verspürte sofort Erleichterung, als der Druck der Wolfszähne ihr Bein verließ, doch das führte auch dazu, dass ihre Wunde noch stärker blutete. Eine Ader musste verletzt sein. Sie stöhnte auf und versuchte die Fluten ihres Lebenssafts zu stoppen.

In Windeseile schnallte der Hexer seinen Gürtel los und schnürte ihr Bein ab. Dann nahm er Mireya auf seine Arme und rannte zur Hütte. Er spürte den wütenden Blick des Wargs, dessen gesamtes Rudel er vernichtet hatte, in seinem Rücken.

„EDUAR!", dröhnte die Stimme des Hexers. Eduar trat mit überraschtem Blick hinaus und starrte den Hexer, der seine blutüberströmte Gattin wie eine Braut ins Haus trug mit zunehmender Wut an. Der Hexer befahl ihm Wasser und alles an Heilkräutern, was er finden konnte, zu holen. Eduar starrte ihn ungläubig an, als der Hexer begann, seine behutsam auf den Tisch gebettete Mireya auszuziehen.

„Das waren Wölfe, ihre Wunden hier oben müssen gereinigt werden, Wolfsbisse sind…"

Eduar schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Nimm deine Finger von meiner Frau!", brüllte Eduar den bulligen Hexer an. Letho schuppste ihn kräftig zur Seite, was dazu führte, dass der Gatte ins Bett plumpste. Der Hexer entfernte immer mehr und mehr blut- und speichelgetränkte Stofffetzen von der Verletzten. Als sie nur noch in ihrer schmutzigen Unterwäsche vor ihm lag, schluckte er schwer. Weder das schmale Burstband noch die winzigen Leinenunterhosen schafften es, ihre weibliche Blöße hinreichend zu bedecken. Letho konnte sowohl dunkle Kreise unterhalb ihres Brustbanden erkennen als auch das dunkle Dreieck, das sich unter ihrem…

„Hör endlich auf sie anzustarren!", keifte Eduar und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er reichte dem Hexer gerade mal bis zur muskelbepackten Schulter.

„Ich sag es Dir nur einmal. Wenn ich ihre Wunden nicht versorge, verblutet sie. Hol. mir. sofort. Wasser!"

Die tiefe Stimme des Hexers klang drohend. Eduars Adamsapfel wackelte auf und nieder, als er seine aufkeimende Angst runterschluckte. Dieses Monster von einem Mann ließ seine eigene Wut immer wieder hoch kochen. Tagelang hatte er, Eduar, es geschafft, dieses Vieh zu ignorieren. Tagelang hatte er es geschafft, sich einzureden, die ach so tolle Hilfe, die der Hexer seiner faul gewordenen Mireya leistete, auch ihm, Eduar, diente. Aber mittlerweile hatte er die Schnauze voll davon, dieses gefräßige Vieh durchzufüttern. Wenigstens schien der keinen Gefallen an Schnaps zu haben. Als Der Hexer den Gürtel von Mireyas Bein lockerte, um die Durchblutung des bläulich gewordenen Körperteils wieder zu erlauben, fing Eduar doch an, sich zu bewegen. Aus zahlreichen Löchern rann so viel Blut, dass bereits der gesamte Tisch hellrot wurde. Er verfluchte den Hexer. Wenn seine Gattin das nicht überlebte, würde der Hexer dafür büßen müssen. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie schwer es heutzutage war, an guten Schnaps zu kommen…


	7. Notwendiges Übel

_Mein Letho ist nicht mehr lange so seicht, keine Sorge, das ändert sich hin und wieder und eine Erklärung dazu kommt auch noch. -Manti_

Kapitel geändert am 8.6.2020

_-Tränenüberströmt stand Mireya vor der frisch aufgehäuften Erde, gekrönt von einem liebevoll geflochtenen Blumenkranz, bestehend aus rotem Mohn, den ihre Mutter immer so geliebt hatte und drückte ihre abgespielte Stoffpuppe fest an sich. Die letzte Puppe, die ihre Mutter vor Jahren für sie gefertigt hatte. Leise weinend sank sie auf die Knie, strich zärtlich über die Stelle, unter der sie den Kopf vermutete und strich auch über den kleineren Kranz, den sie aus Vergissmeinnicht geknüpft hatte. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf einen kleinen Bruder gefreut. Obwohl er es war, der den zarten Leib ihrer Mutter zerrissen hatte, trauerte sie auch um ihn. Schluchzend sah sie hinüber zum großen Steinhaus, in dem ihr Vater seinen Geschäften nachging. Seine Hilfskräfte verluden mannshohe Fässer auf große Karren oder lungerten herum und lachten über irgendwelche Witze. Das alltägliche Leben ging offensichtlich weiter, während sie selbst sich nicht vorstellen konnte, ohne ihre Mutter auch nur einen Tag zu überleben. Ihre Mutter war wie Sonnenschein gewesen. Licht und Wärme in der Dunkelheit des Kellers, in die ihr Vater sie oft zwang, damit sie „etwas beitrug". Sie hasste den Lebenswandel ihres Vaters. Ständig liefen fremde, dreckige und besoffene Männer durch ihr zuhause. Und je älter und reifer sie wurde, begannen sich einige nicht mehr nur für den Alkohol ihres Vaters zu interessieren. Seit ihres Erblühens traute sie sich kaum noch alleine irgendwohin. Ihre Mutter hatte die Lüstlinge oft zur Rede gestellt, wenn sie Mireya Angst einjagten, doch das war jetzt für immer vorbei. Einzig die rechte Hand ihres Vaters, Eduar, ein großer, bärtiger Mann, betrachtete sie noch, ohne dass ihm Sabberfäden aus den Mundwinkeln hingen. Er war es auch, der ihr Wasser und kleine Mahlzeiten hinunter in den Keller brachte, wenn sie arbeitete. Ihre Aufgabe bestand größtenteils darin, die großen Kessel zu reinigen, denn einzig sie war noch klein genug, dort hinein zu schlüpfen und alles kräftig mit Schwämmen und Bürsten zu schrubben. Die schwere und doch langweilige Arbeit versetzte sie immer in eine Art Tagtraum. Darin malte sie sich ihre Zukunft aus, die rein gar nichts mit Kellern, Schenken, Schnaps oder ihrem Vater zu tun hatte._

_Sie erhob sich und strich ihre Schürze glatt. Dann ging sie zu einem Regenfass, klatschte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und ging langsam wieder zurück ins Haus. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und hätte sie fast umgeworfen. Ihr Vater sah wütend aus.  
„Wo zum Geier bleibst Du denn? Wer essen will, muss auch arbeiten! Und Du, Töchterchen, isst weit mehr, als Du arbeitest."  
Sein Blick wanderte abfällig an ihrem Körper hinunter, der anderen Dreizehnjährigen weit voraus entwickelt war. Mireya legte vor ihrem Bauch die Hände zusammen. Dabei sah ihr Vater die Puppe und schnaubte verächtlich auf. Er streckte die Hand fordernd aus. „Bist Du nicht langsam zu alt für Spielzeug?"  
„Mama hat sie für mich gemacht", flüsterte sie obwohl sie wusste, dass die Antwort ihm nicht gefiel.  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er riss ihr ungeduldig die Puppe aus der Hand. Er warf sie weit von sich und herrschte sein einziges Kind an. „Es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten, Deine Hände zu beschäftigen!" Mireya war sich nicht sicher, ob er es auf ihre Putzarbeit bezog oder auf die jungen Männer, die gespannt zuhörten. Insgeheim hofften einige seit längerem darauf, dass der Boss seine Tochter, die er offensichtlich verachtete, nicht mehr in große Kessel steckte, sondern in eins der robust gebauten Holzbetten, in denen die Arbeiter schliefen. Sie ging zügig in den Keller und begann ihre kräftezehrende Arbeit, bis plötzlich Eduar vor ihr stand. Er hielt ihr die schmutzige Stoffpuppe hin. Mireya schluchzte laut auf und kletterte so schnell sie konnte aus dem Kessel. Sie warf sich Eduar in die Arme und heulte sich dankbar an seiner knochigen Brust aus.-  
_

Mireya liefen Tränen die Schläfen hinunter. Warme Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter durchfluteten sie, durchbrochen von den fürchterlichen Schmerzschreien, die ihre Mutter während ihrer Niederkunft ausgestoßen hatte. Solch schreckliche Schmerzen. Der Nebel in ihrem Kopf lichtete sich etwas und machte ihr ihre eigenen Schmerzen etwas bewusster. Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen aber ihre Lider waren so schwer. Es gelang ihr ein wenig. Sofort tauchte eine schwarz behaarte Hand vor ihrem Gesicht auf und machte komische Bewegungen. Der sanfte Nebel umhüllte sie stärker und sie entspannte sich. Sie versuchte ihren Traum wiederzufinden. Vergeblich. Männerstimmen holten sie immer wieder in die Realität zurück. Man unterhielt sich mit ihr. Moment! Das war Streit, keine Unterhaltung. Eine keifende Männerstimme schien sich zu beschweren. Der Sprecher war offenbar gegen alles, was die deutlich tiefere Stimme vorschlug. Gegen jedes einzelne Wort. Das Gekeife begann sie zu nerven und sie versuchte die Stimme mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wegzuschieben. Sie bereute die Bewegung sofort, ein scharf brennender Schmerz fuhr durch ihre linke Seite. Ihre Hand wurde eingefangen und festgehalten.

Eduar starrte den Hexer wütend an. Hielt der jetzt auch noch Händchen mit seiner Ehefrau?! Und was sollte das heißen: Hilfe holen?  
„Du musst zur Garnison reiten und Hilfe holen." Der Fleischklops sprach langsam und deutlich mit ihm, als wäre er schwachsinnig. Eduar war sich sicher, dass in der Garnison ein Quacksalber seinem Handwerk nachging. Mireyas Wunden überschritten bei weitem die armseligen Fähigkeiten des Hexers in der Kunst des Heilens und Eduar beschäftigte sich prinzipiell nicht mit solchem Weiberkram. Mireyas einzige Chance bestand darin, dass unter den Soldaten ein Heiler oder wenigstens ein Kräuterkundler hauste, der sich besser auskannte als der Hexer. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, durch einen festen Druckverband die Blutung zu stillen, doch es gab hier nichts, was eine Infektion der tiefen Bisswunden verhindern würde. Da Mireya einen Großteil der kostbaren Kräuter in den stark brennenden Schnaps geworfen hatte, und die Reste seiner eigenen Genesung dienten, war der Vorrat nahezu aufgebraucht.  
„Ich werde sie auf keinen Fall mit Dir hier alleine lassen!", fauchte Eduar.  
„Warum, weil Dir so viel an ihr liegt?" Letho wandte sich ihm zu. Dann lachte er hämisch auf. „Bisher hast Du Dich ja nicht besonders gut um sie gekümmert. Denkst Du nicht, ich hätte sie mir einfach genommen, wenn ich es wollte?!"

Eduar schluckte krampfhaft. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er dem Hexer kräftemäßig nicht gewachsen war. Er verfluchte seine Gattin. Was hatte sie ihn auch einladen müssen. Welcher normale Mensch kommt schon auf die Idee, so einen sogar einzustellen. Ach, wäre sie nicht so unfähig gewesen, wäre sie gar nicht erst in den Monsterhaufen reingefahren und all das wäre gar nicht erst passiert.  
„Ich kann da nicht hin reiten, die halten mich doch für dumm und blind", versuchte der Hexer ihn zu überzeugen.  
Reiten? Dumm und blind? Er konnte ihm nicht folgen.

Letho hatte ganz vergessen, dass der Nichtsnutz bewusstlos gewesen war, als die Soldaten hier auftauchten. Er fasste die damalige Situation kurz für den Gatten zusammen - in möglichst einfachen Worten – und erkannte amüsiert, dass der bescheuerte Gatte nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass da ein prächtiger Hengst in seinem Stall stand.  
„Außerdem mögen Soldaten die Gesellschaft Meinesgleichen nicht", schloss er seine Erklärung. Etwas erwachte in den Augen Eduars. „Du hast Angst, was?", kicherte er. Letho ließ genervt die mächtigen Schultern kreisen. „Es gibt eine Wehfrau im Dorf", sagte Eduar schließlich. „Das muss reichen."  
Letho entfuhr ein animalisches Knurren. Er presste seine Finger auf den Nasenrücken. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mann nur so dämlich sein? Unfassbar, wie nichtsnutzig dieser Vollidiot war. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was die schöne Verletzte in ihm sah.  
„Sie liegt doch nicht in den Wehen!" Er seufzte. „Na schön. Beeil Dich aber."  
Eduar grinste breit. „Bis morgen wirst Du Dich schon gedulden müssen. Es ist fast dunkel und mit nur einer Hand steig ich nicht auf den riesigen Gaul. Wenn ich dahinlaufe, werde ich wohl oder übel in der Taverne übernachten müssen."  
Wohl oder übel. Sicher.


	8. Grotte, erneut

Kapitel geändert am 8.6.2020 und 11.06.2020

Eduar folgte dem Weg nach Weißgarten zur Taverne erstaunlich flink. Der Schnapsvorrat zuhause war längst leer und seine unfähige Gattin hatte ja nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit dem Monsterschlächter lustwandelnd herum zu flanieren und sich dabei fast auffressen zu lassen. Einige Soldaten standen vor der Anschlagstafel und machten sich über die Gesuche lustig. Außerdem sprachen sie von einem riesigen Haufen Oren. Einer Eingebung folgend las er zuerst sämtliche Zettel an der Anschlagtafel. An einigen Stellen war das Pergament schon ganz ausgeblichen und an anderen wurden aufgrund mangelnden Platzes bereits mehrere übereinander gesteckt. Oben links in der Ecke blitze eine mehrfach Nachgespurte Summe, die auch ihm ungewöhnlich hoch vorkam. Er klappt die darüber hängenden Zettel hoch und sah, dass jemand einen Steckbrief umgedreht hatte, um seinen eigenen Auftrag auf dessen Rückseite zu kritzeln. Eduar klappt auch den Steckbrief hoch und konnte noch schemenhaft die Worte: „Tot oder lebendig" und „-uleta" erkennen. Der Brief musste schon eine ganze Weile hier hängen. Merkwürdig. Die restlichen Gesuche handelten von diversen Vermisstenfällen und auch einige Aufträge, die eher etwas für seinen unwillkommenen Hausgast gewesen wären, doch Steckbriefe gab es hier in der Gegend eher wenige. Die Soldaten kümmerten sich um Verbrecher. Oder etwas weiter nördlich, die Männer des Blutigen Barons. Man konnte sogar zur Garnison reiten, sein Anliegen vorbringen und der Kommandant sprach dann Recht und Ordnung. Es kamen kaum Fremde hierher. Das Dörfchen Weißgarten starb zunehmend aus, es waren einfach zu viele junge Männer gefallen und zu viele Frauen und Kinder verhungert oder an Seuchen gestorben. Nilfgaardische Soldaten kamen regelmäßig her und schüchterten die Leute ein. Ein jeder Bauer gab zähneknirschend mehr ab, als sich das Dorf leisten konnte. Vor allem jetzt, da der Herbst begann sein buntes Gesicht zu zeigen. Eduar spazierte in die Taverne und wurde jubelnd von einigen alten Saufkumpanen begrüßt. Sie spielten ein paar Runden Quint und man gab ihm einige Drinks aus. Sie fragten ihn, was mit seinem Arm passiert war und wo er sein Prachtweib gelassen hatte. Er antwortete nur zögerlich, der Wortfetzen „-uleta", den er gelesen hatte, erinnerte ihn an irgendetwas. Bei ihren Fahrten durchs Land kamen sie an vielen Anschlagtafeln vorbei, doch normalerweise las er die Nachrichten nie. Wozu auch. „Hey, Volkhardt?" rief er in den hinteren Bereich, wo ein älterer Mann sich gerade eine Pfeife anzündete. „Du kümmerst Dich doch um die Tafel draußen, oder?"  
Der Ältere nickte.  
„Der alte Steckbrief. Wer bezahlt denn so 'n Arsch voll Geld für ´nen Verbrecher? Dieser… irgendwas mit -uleta?"  
Der Ältere schien zu überlegen. „Der Kaiser höchstselbst, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Trägt sogar sein Siegel, das Ding. Sucht irgendeinen Theo aus Guleta…oder Leon?", er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Riesiger Typ, Muskelbepackt wie´n Bär, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Hexertypische Hackfresse, sei froh, dass man das Porträt nicht mehr erkennen kann." Der Alte schüttelte sich angewidert. „Grässliche Narbe am kahlen Schädel direkt vorne. So…F-artig." Er machte ein Zeichen auf seiner Stirn.

„Das ist ein V, Du Idiot", sagte die Wirtin und Eduar verschluckte sich heftig an seinem Bier. "Is doch egal. Potthässlich entstellte Visage…" Eduars Kumpel klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken und Ed wischte seinen Mund am Ärmel ab. Dann grinste er in sein Bier. Deswegen wollte der Bastard nicht in die Garnison. Oh, Eduar würde so reich werden. Das Kopfgeld entsprach seinen Einkünften von ungefähr drei Jahren. Er wusste genau, was er tun musste. Scheiß auf die Wehfrau, scheiß auf sein fettes Hurenweib. Er wandte sich noch einmal an den Alten. „Hat Dein Sohn noch diese rote Stute?"

Es tat unglaublich gut, endlich mit Mireya allein zu sein. Letho sah sich unschlüssig in der Hütte um. Mireya musste unbedingt gewaschen werden, doch wie? Es gab lediglich eine kleine Waschschüssel, mit der würde er nicht weit kommen. Überall in ihren langen Haaren klebte Blut. Er wusste bereits, dass sie sich ausschließlich in der Grotte badete. Ob er es wagen könnte, sie zur Grotte zu tragen? Und dann ins warme, in Wunden scharf brennende Salzwasser tauchen… Keine gute Idee. Er hatte es nicht einmal gewagt, sie vom Tisch zu nehmen und ins Bett zu stecken. Stattdessen hatte er das Kissen unter ihren Kopf gelegt und sie behelfsmäßig mit seinem Umhang zugedeckt. Ihre Bettdecke stank fürchterlich nach dem Nichtsnutz. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Nicht, dass er sich im Heilen von Menschen oder Bemuttern auskannte. Hexer brauchten selten Heiler. Sie hatten Tränke. „Ihr seht müde aus." Sofort nahm er seine Hand herunter und betrachtete Mireya. Ihre schwache Stimme klang kratzig.

„Du siehst halbtot aus." Er legte seine schwere Hand nun auf ihre Stirn und prüfte ihre Temperatur. Mireya griff danach und hielt ihn nun ihrerseits fest. „Ihr wart unglaublich. Ich kann euch gar nicht genug danken. Ihr habt mich gerettet." Einem merkwürdigen Impuls folgend, drückte sie ihre aufgesprungenen Lippen in einem hauchzarten Kuss gegen seine Handfläche. Dabei bemerkte sie das ganze Blut. Überall. Letho entzog ihr seine Hand. Er war verwirrt. Sie dankte ihm? Er hätte das Rudel viel früher bemerken sollen. Er hätte sie abschirmen und wegschaffen sollen. Wenn er schneller- „Das waren wirklich viele Wölfe." Sie hob den Kopf und sah an sich herunter. „Hat Eduar das gemacht? Mich… entkleidet?", fragte sie beschämt. Letho sah sie durchdringend an. So, jetzt würde sie ihn hassen. „Nein."

„Gut." Sie legte erleichtert ihren Kopf zurück aufs Kissen. Gut?! Es war ihr lieber von einem triebgesteuerten Mutanten ausgezogen zu werden als von ihrem eigenen Gatten? Letho blinzelte ein paar mal. Und räusperte sich dann. „Wir müssen Dich waschen." Mireya nickte schwach. „Ihr könntet mir in die Grotte helfen", schlug sie vor. Er schüttelte seinen kahlrasierten Kopf. „Nein, das würde die Wunden aufreißen und außerdem ist dieser beschissene Warg noch da draußen."

„Dann solltet Ihr ihn jagen. Ist das nicht das, was Hexer tun?"

„Ich bin schon lange kein Hexer mehr."

„Verzeiht, mir war nicht bewusst, dass man damit aufhören kann. Kommt mir vor, als würde ich sagen, ich bin schon lange keine Frau mehr." Sie lächelte müde. Er dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach.

„Sicher, unsere ursprüngliche Daseinsberechtigung liegt im Monster abschlachten. Aber es geht auch anders. In meiner Schule…" Er stockte. Wurden unter anderem Königsmörder ausgebildet, so einer wie ich, der Mitschuld daran ist, dass Du jetzt Abgaben an die Armee leisten musst. Nein, für dieses Gespräch hatte er jetzt keine Lust. „Ich weiß von einem Hexer, der geheiratet und Stiefkinder adoptiert hat. Nicht alle Gerüchte über meine Art stimmen." Sie sah ihn lange an.

„Ihr seid gar nicht so, wie mir Hexer beschrieben wurden. Gefühlskalt, egoistisch, fies… Unrein", hauchte sie schwach. Letho reichte ihr einen Becher Wasser, den sie dankbar annahm. Er wurde ihr eine verdammte Suppe kochen müssen. „Wie gesagt. Bin schon lange kein Hexer mehr." Was man so über Attentäter sagte, wollte er aus ihrem Mund lieber nicht hören. Er konnte nichts gegen seine Natur, seine Art, seine Ausbildung, die ihm wahrhaft eingeprügelt wurde, tun. Aber er wollte es wenigstens versucht haben. Ein bisschen, als würde er „Ritter-aus-Toussaint" spielen. Wobei, das nahm ihm niemand ab. Nicht mal er selbst. Feiner Herr… So würde ihn niemals jemand ansprechen. Da passte der Bettelmönch oder der Schwachsinnige schon besser zu seiner Erscheinung. Niemand sah in ihm einen Edelmütigen. Und doch, schien diese Schönheit hier sich in seiner Nähe wohl zu fühlen. Im Gegensatz zu der Nähe ihres Gatten. Gut, das war keine Glanzleistung. Letho hatte noch nie eine größere Missgeburt gesehen als diesen Eduar. Und das sollte für einen Attentäter/Hexer schon was heißen. „Dein Typ holt gerade Hilfe. Im Kaff hier." Mireya schnaubte. „Sicher tut er das. Wahrscheinlich liegt er bereits total dicht unterm Tisch." Sie richtete sich etwas mehr auf, was dazu führte, dass Lethos Umhang herunterrutschte. Letho bemühte sich, sie nicht allzu auffällig anzustarren. Diese Brüste raubten ihm den Atem. „Helft Ihr mir zu baden?" Er schluckte schwer, nickte und stand auf. Sie nickte zustimmend und er schob einen Arm unter ihren Rücken, einen unter ihre Beine. Seinen Umhang ließ er schön über sie drapiert und schon erhob er sich und lief vorsichtig Richtung Grotte. Mireya hatte aufgestöhnt, als er sie angehoben hatte, biss sich sonst aber tapfer auf die Lippen. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, als sie ihren Kopf an seinen Hals schmiegte.

In der Grotte angekommen entfachte er mit einem kurzem Fingerschnippen die Fackeln und blieb etwas unschlüssig stehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er weder Wechselkleidung noch Handtücher noch Waschlappen oder Seife mitgenommen hatte. Außerdem fragte er sich, wie er es schaffen sollte, Mireya in die tiefe Wanne hineinzulassen. Er seufzte. Sie schrie kurz auf – ob aus Schmerz oder Überraschung, er wusste es nicht. Er war mit ihr auf seinen Armen, komplett bekleidet, wie er war inklusive des Umhangs einfach ins warme Wasser gesprungen. Sie klammerte sich an ihm fest, damit er seinerseits sich an dem Rand festhalten konnte, damit sie nicht untergingen. Die Wärme tat ihr gut, auch wenn besonders die tiefen, breiten Kratzer an ihrer Schulter höllisch brannten. Sie hoffte auf eine bakterientötende Wirkung des Salzwassers, denn auf Eduar konnte man sich kaum verlassen. Letho ließ ihre Beine los und begann so gut es ging Teile seines Harnischs abzulegen. In Ermangelung einer zweiten Hand, unterstützte sie das Lösen der Schnallen und Schließen. Bald war er obenrum unbekleidet und wusch sich so gut es ging das Blut der Wölfe ab. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, dass Mireya ihr rotnasses Brustband auf den Boden warf. Sie fummelte noch etwas tiefer herum und auch ihr Höschen folgte. Sie legte stöhnend den Kopf auf den Beckenrand und fuhr mit einer Hand immer wieder durch ihr langes Haar, bis es einigermaßen sauber war. Letho hatte sich zum Beckenrand gegenüber begeben und versuchte sich ebenfalls von Schmutz und schmutzstarrender Kleidung zu befreien. Seine Hosen ließ er vorsichtshalber an, sie würden auch so sauberer werden. Oder noch schmutziger, wenn er sie weiterhin so anstarrte. Die Tatsache, dass sie unter all dem trüben Wasser jetzt nackt war, ließ sein Blut aus dem Schädel weichen. Er hatte jetzt lange genug den Gentleman gespielt. Immer in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn eines Tages in ihr Bett einladen würde. Denn in das Bett einer Frau eingeladen wurde er noch nie. Er hatte sich höchstens eingekauft, und auch das nicht all zu oft. Nach anderen Typen, Sperma, Parfum, Puder und Geschlechtskrankheiten stinkende Bordelle suchte er nur auf, wenn er schier durchdrehte vor Verlangen. Der unsägliche Fluch, den die Mutation über Hexer brachte in Form von nahezu unstillbarem Verlangen nach dem warmen Schoß einer Frau zwang ihn hin und wieder dazu. Aber das alles war kein Vergleich zu der üppigen Frau, die jetzt erneut wohlig seufzend ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte und dabei ihre Brüste fast aus dem Wasser auftauchen ließ. Er überlegte, wie unauffällig es war, wenn er sich hier und jetzt Erleichterung verschaffen würde, sah aber aufgrund ihrer treuen Augen, die sich auf sein Gesicht richteten, davon ab. „Ihr seht wirklich müde aus. Schlafen Hexer nicht?" „Nicht so viel wie Menschen. Wir meditieren, um unseren unruhigen Geist zu besänftigen." Ja, eine Meditation würde ihm jetzt auch nicht helfen. Eher eine Masturbation…


	9. Grübelei

_A/N: Sorry, da ich keinen Beta-LeserMensch habe (und auch keinen will :P) ändere ich hin und wieder Kleinigkeiten in vorherigen Kapiteln, auf die ich in Reviews aufmerksam gemacht werde. Es ist nie handlungsändernd. Oder Fehler im Layout werden behoben._

_Das folgende ist nur für die Leser wichtig, die vor dem 8.6.2020 angefangen haben dieser Geschichte zu folgen:_

_Sorry, ich habe ein paar Sachen geändert. Nichts Wichtiges, nur das, was Letho etwas weniger ooc macht und etwas besser erklärt, warum er dort in der Gegend bleibt. Erneut lesen könnte es also flüssiger/logischer für euch machen…_

_11.6.2020 Änderung des Steckbriefs, damit es für Eduar klarer wird, dass Letho drauf ist.-Manti_

Irgendwie hatte er das Bad ohne Blutsturz überstanden. Ein, zweimal wäre Mireya fast ohnmächtig geworden, was ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, ihr verdammt nah zu sein, aber ansonsten hatte auch sie die Hitze gut verkraftet. Immerhin war sie jetzt nicht mehr so schmutzig. Am Schluss hatte er sie in seinen Umhang gewickelt auf den Rand gelegt. Seine klatschnassen Sachen ließ er vorerst in der Grotte zurück.

Diesmal hatte er die Hausherrin ins Bett verfrachtet und sie hatte selbst den Verband an ihrem Bein erneuert. Die Bisswunden waren sehr weit oben an der Außenseite ihres linken Schenkels und er wollte seine sowieso schon dünne Selbstbeherrschung nicht weiter strapazieren. Sie schlief jetzt und Letho kniete sich in die geöffnete Eingangstür. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte ihm, dass es heute genau Mitten in der Nacht Zeit war, einen Teil seiner ganz persönlichen Quest zu beenden. Er begann mit seiner Meditation, um die Zeit schneller verstreichen zu lassen und um seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Noch ungefähr zwei Stunden. Interlunarisveilchen waren sehr selten und erschienen ausschließlich an einem Ort der Macht und auch nur, wenn der Nachthimmel nicht von Mondlicht erhellt wurde. Hier ganz in der Nähe westlich der Hütte gab es einen solchen Ort und Letho hatte bereits überprüft, ob es dort das magische Blümchen überhaupt gab. Traurig hängende, unscheinbare Blütenköpfe hatte er erkennen können, mehr nicht. Erst, wenn sie nicht vom Mondlicht unterdrückt wurden, erstrahlten die kleinen Kelche in kräftig leuchtendem, milchig-silbernen Weiß. Mondfarben eben. Mit einigen anderen, genauso seltenen Zutaten gemischt und in ein seltenes Metall geschmiedet, sollte ein spezieller Runenschmied, der auch ordentlich Magie im Blut hatte, in der Lage sein, ein neues Hexermedaillon für ihn herzustellen. Zumindest hatte besagter Schmied das behauptet. Da Letho Magiern generell nicht traute, freute er sich schon fast darauf, den Alten wieder aufzusuchen, falls das Medaillon nicht funktionierte. Seit er sein ursprüngliches Medaillon Vester sozusagen überlassen hatte, damit der seinen Tod beweisen konnte, fehlte ihm etwas. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig nackt. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund gewesen, warum das magisch verdorbene Rudel es so nah an ihn herangeschafft hatte. Er vermisste die warnende Vibration auf seiner Brust.

o~o

_Ein paar Jahre früher…_

_„Wie lange fickst Du sie jetzt schon?", fragte eine dünne Männerstimme. „Lange genug, um Dich neidisch zu machen", antwortete Eduar grinsend und sonnte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit der Hilfsarbeiter, die ihm unterstanden. Nach Feierabend hockten sie oft im Brennkeller und verkosteten den frisch abgefüllten Schnaps. Der Boss hatte ihm eine ganze Horde Männer unterstellt, denn er wurde langsam krank und schwach. Eduar war froh, jetzt die Drecksarbeit an seine Handlanger abschieben zu können, er hasste nichts mehr als körperliche Arbeit. Er empfand das als Verschwendung seiner Talente. Zum Fässer rollen war er eindeutig zu schlau. Er hatte sich selbst gewundert, wie leicht es war, die Tochter des Hauses ins Bett zu kriegen. Ein bisschen Süßholzgeraspel, ab und zu ein kleines Sträußchen wilder Blumen und sich ihr Geheule wegen ihres strengen Vaters anhören und dabei kräftig nicken und schon konnte er sie nach Lust und Laune besteigen. Ihr Körper war zwar deutlich fleischiger, als der der Huren im Dorf, doch da sie regelmäßig ausritt, war sie untenrum deutlich enger als alle Frauen, die er je unter sich hatte. Leider war sie völlig ohne Fantasie oder Raffinesse, es langweilte ihn schon länger, sie zu ficken. Da konnte er sich auch ein Loch in ´nen Baum bohren. Die neidischen Blicke der Jungs hingegen… Unbezahlbar. Sie hielten ihn für einen echten Frauenheld, weil sie selbst zu blöd waren, die Weiber so zu bearbeiten, dass sie freiwillig in ihr Bett sprangen. Dabei war das bei den dummen Dorfmägden so einfach. „Ihr hättet ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich ihr gestern Nacht befohlen hab, ihren Prachtarsch rauszustrecken!" Die Männer grölten und klatschten dem Wortführer Beifall. Eduar kippte sich stolz grinsend den restlichen Schnaps die Kehle hinunter und sagte allen Gute Nacht. Als er begann die breite Treppe hinauf zu schwanken, bemerkte er Mireya nicht, die mit Tränen in den Augen in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer flüchtete._

o~o

Mireya hatte starke Schmerzen. Ihre Schulter brannte wie Feuer, die Verbände an ihrem Oberschenkel waren schon wieder durchgenässt und sie fühlte sich fiebrig. Sie trank noch eine Tasse Suppe und begann sich zu fragen, wo der Hexer abgeblieben war. Oder ihr Gatte… Eduar war jetzt schon viel zu lange weg. So lange brauchte man nicht mal bis zum Dorf, wenn man auf allen Vieren kroch. Ihre steigende Körperwärme bestätigte ihr, dass die Bisswunden sich entzündet hatten. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Geruch, den die Wunden verströmten… Verdammt, wo steckte Eduar denn? Ob ihm etwas passiert war? Immerhin wurden sie schon einmal von Monstern angegriffen. Dass sie einmal so abhängig von Eduar war, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie war es gewohnt, für sich selbst zu sorgen. Sonst wäre sie in ihrer Jugend untergegangen. Ihr Vater hatte sich hauptsächlich um seinen eigenen Kram gekümmert und da Mireya große Angst gehabt hatte, er käme auf die Idee, sie seinen vielen Handlangern als Hure anzubieten, hielt sie sich so gut es ging fern von ihm. Einzig Eduar hatte sie damals vertraut und er schien zu genießen, dass er der Einzige war, der sie berühren durfte. Bis zu jenem Abend, als sie ihm, frisch verliebt, wie sie war, etwas zu Essen in den Keller bringen wollte und hören konnte, wie er vor der gesamten Belegschaft über sie redete. Etwas in ihr zerbrach. Sie war schrecklich verliebt in ihn gewesen. Seitdem gab sie sich ihm nur ungern hin und war sehr erleichtert, als sich sein Interesse immer mehr den Geschäften zuwandte als seiner Gattin. Da ihr Vater drauf bestanden hatte, dass der Betrieb in der Familie blieb, hatte sie Eduar trotz allem, was vorgefallen war heiraten müssen. Ihr Vater starb zwei Jahre nach der Hochzeit, sein Bauch voller Wasser und seine Haut die typischen rötlichen und blauen Verfärbungen eines langjährigen Säufers aufweisend. Sein Geist war schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm und Eduar hatte längst die Führung der Brennerei übernommen. Und kurzzeitig ging es ihnen sogar recht gut. Bis der Krieg ausbrach. Einfallende Soldaten verwüsteten die Brennerei, beschlagnahmten alle Vorräte und zwangen Mireya und ihren Gatten zur Flucht. Es hatte fast fünf Jahre gedauert, bis sie alle Utensilien zusammengekauft hatten und sich hier eine einigermaßen sichere Einkommensquelle aufgebaut hatten. Bis Eduar immer mehr trank. Er vermisste das große Gebäude, das große Geschäft und fühlte sich in der Hütte in Weißgarten eingeengt. Nur deswegen war er bereit gewesen, die umliegenden Tavernen zu beliefern. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, auch mal raus zu kommen.

Mireya seufzte. Sie schwang vorsichtig ihre Beine aus dem Bett und wickelte sich die dünne Bettdecke um ihren nackten Körper. Decke? Wo war der Umhang? Sie schaute sich so gut es ging im Kerzenschein um und stellte fest, dass nicht nur der Hexer, sondern auch sein Umhang inklusive seiner Rüstung, die er über den Stuhl zum Trocknen aufgehängt hatte, verschwunden war. Wundervoll. Ein Blick durch das kleine Fenster zeigte ihr, dass es draußen stockfinster war. Die mondlosen Nächte gruselten sie immer etwas. Wenn man draußen so absolut gar nichts erkennen konnte… Sie erschauderte. Immerhin war die Tür verschlossen, stellte sie zufrieden fest. Sie saß eine Weile still auf ihrem Bett und grübelte über ihr Leben nach, als sie kratzende Geräusche von draußen hörte. Das Blut gefror in ihren Adern. Sie humpelte zu ihrem Herd und nahm ihr Kochmesser in die Hand. Das laute Knurren ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. Das klang nicht nach einem Wolf, es klang viel mächtiger, wilder, unnatürlicher. Sie schluckte trocken. Es klang wie… ein Warg.

o~o

Captain Fryhor fluchte, als er das mächtige Heulen eines Wolfes hörte. Blöde Mistviecher. Streunende, ehemalige Kriegshunde waren ihm zuwider. Diese unterwürfigen Mistviecher schlossen sich jedem dahergelaufenen Alphawolf an, den sie finden konnte. Und offensichtlich fanden sie welche. Er bekam öfter Meldung von wilden Rudeln, die die Umgebung unsicher machten. Witzigerweise hingen diesbezüglich auch schon Hexeraufträge an den Tafeln. Jedermann spürte, dass das keine normalen Rudel waren. Aber das alles war kein Vergleich zu der Meldung, die ihm heute zugetragen wurde. Der schnapsbrennende Dorftrottel von hier war in die Garnison geritten und hatte verlangt mit dem Kommandanten zu sprechen. Da Fryhor ungern seinen Vorgesetzten mit Kleinkram belästigte, hatte er sich gezwungenermaßen mit dem Trunkenbold unterhalten. Er hatte behauptet, dass DER Königsmörder unter der Kapuze des Schwachsinnigen steckte. Daran zweifelte Fryhor sehr. Schließlich hatte er den Idioten gesehen. Klar, er hatte die Statur, die vor Monaten allen nilfgaardischen Soldaten beschrieben wurde. Aber ein fähiger Attentäter, wie dieser Hexer ja offensichtlich sein musste, wie hätte er sonst so erfolgreich sein können, sah doch bestimmt nicht so… so… unglaublich dumm und plump aus. Und schon gar nicht würde ein Monsterschlächter als Stallbursche für die Ehefrau eines anderen arbeiten. Fryhor presste seine Fingerspitzen auf den Nasenrücken. Soviel Grübelei verursachte Kopfschmerzen. Er instruierte seine Männer und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Hütte des Trunkenbolds, der gerade vom Garnisonssanitäter behandelt wurde. Immer noch der Arm… Fryhor war es herzlich egal. Er ritt an die Spitze der – jetzt deutlich größeren Gruppe inklusive Armbrustschützen – und führte die Männer Richtung Süden.


	10. Obdachlos

Letho traute seinen Katzenaugen nicht. Wollten die Götter ihn eigentlich verarschen?

Endlich hatte er es geschafft, um Mitternacht eine der seltensten Zutaten für sein Vorhaben zu pflücken, da machten diese Hurensöhne von Göttern ihm einen gewaltigen Strich durch seine Rechnung. Er schlich sich lautlos an den Stall heran und beobachtete diese beschissenen Soldaten mit ihrem arroganten Captain, die gerade Mireya auf einen Wagen verluden. Ihre Decke verrutschte – aus Versehen – hin und wieder, was die lüsternen Sprüche der Männer nur befeuerte. Außerdem räumten sie, von vielen Fackeln beleuchtet, sämtliche Vorräte und Zutaten, inklusive der wackeligen Apparatur aus dem Keller. Letho wischte sich müde mit der Hand über die Augen. Er erkannte ganze sechs Armbrustschützen und neun mit Breitschwertern Bewaffnete, auch insgesamt war die Truppe deutlich stärker, als beim letzten Besuch. Außerdem erkannte er an den Symbolen der Uniformen, dass diesmal höherrangige Soldaten dabei waren. Langsam wurde alles zu kompliziert. Er hätte sich Mireya forscher annähern müssen, dann wäre er längst fertig mit seiner ganz privaten Sammelquest. Leider benötigte er für die wichtigste Zutat die Hilfe einer willigen Frau. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie die alten Hexer früherer Schulen es hinbekommen hatten, an speziell diese eine Zutat zu kommen. Es funktionierte nicht mit Huren, nicht mit Sklaven. Es musste eine freiwillig getätigte Gabe sein. Gut, es gab noch eine andere Möglichkeit, eine alternative Zutat, aber um die Giftdrüse eines Silberbasilisken zu bekommen, hätte er weit mehr Aufwand betreiben müssen. Da er beabsichtigte bis weit hinter die Grenze nach Toussaint zu reisen, wollte er gut vorbereitet sein. Er wollte nicht ohne den vorwarnenden Schutz eines magischen Medaillons in ein ihm absolut unbekanntes Gebiet reisen. Er schaffte es problemlos, sich von Menschen fernzuhalten, aber dazu musste er hin und wieder in Höhlen campieren. Und Höhlen werden immer zuerst nach Monstern durchsucht. Oberste Regel jeder Hexerschule.

„Ich frage ein letztes Mal. Wo ist Dein _sogenannter _Vetter?", hörte er Fryhor genervt fragen und stutzte. Sogenannter? Mireya blinzelte ein paarmal, als versuche sie sich zu erinnern.

„Das weiß ich nicht, Captain. Ich schlafe tief. Das Fieber… Meine Wunden", erklärte Mireya und legte ihre Hand über der Decke auf ihren Verband. Fryhor trat an ihren Wagen heran und wollte ihre Decke zurückschlagen. Mireya fasste reflexartig nach seiner Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten. Sofort wurden ihre Arme von zwei seiner Männer auseinandergerissen und mit eisernem Griff festgehalten. Sie schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf, um die Tränen zu verbergen, die längst drohten überzulaufen. Wo war der Hexer? Oder Eduar? War das etwa die Hilfe, die er holen wollte?

„Wenn es stimmt, was Dein Säufer sagt, und Du hier einen flüchtigen Verbrecher beherbergst…"

Der Soldat links von ihr packte sie an den langen Haaren und zwang ihren Kopf nach hinten. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Fryhor zog seine Handschuhe aus, schob die Decke hoch und führte seine kalte Hand an der Außenseite ihres Oberschenkels hinauf, bis er den Verband erreichte. Er tastete über die Stoffbandagen und bewegte seine Hand langsam zwischen ihre Schenkel. Dann fuhr er mit der Hand zwischen ihren Beinen nach oben bis seine Fingerspitzen ihre nackte Scham berührten. Mireya presste so fest ihre Wunden es zuließen ihre Beine zusammen und versuchte sich von seiner Hand wegzubewegen. Fryhors Männer verstärkten den Griff um ihre Oberarme und der Captain krallte zusätzlich die Finger seiner anderen Hand in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Hüfte.

Letho hörte sie aufschluchzen versuchte in seinem Versteck hinterm Stall möglichst leise mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Jetzt anzugreifen wäre töricht. So eine große Gruppe schwer bewaffneter Soldaten stellten selbst für einen ausgebildeten Kämpfer wie ihn ein Problem dar. Erst recht Soldaten mit Armbrüsten. Trotz der noch herrschenden Dunkelheit war die Gefahr zu groß, dass einer der Bolzen ihn oder sogar Mireya traf. Aber er musste schnell handeln. Wenn die Mistkerle sie traumatisierten, bestand keine Chance mehr, dass sie sich in naher Zukunft von ihm anfassen lassen würde. Letho löste vorsichtig zwei Bretter aus der Hinterwand des Stalls während Fryhor seinen Männern befahl, auszuschwärmen. Letho fluchte innerlich. Ausgerüstet mit Fackeln und Schwertern suchten sie nach ihm, stachen in Heuballen und Büsche, während die Schützen bei ihrem Captain und Mireya Wache standen.

Die Sonne ging bald auf. Er musste schnell sein, wenn er noch im Schutz der Dunkelheit angreifen wollte. Er hatte zwar keinen Katzentrank bei sich, konnte im Dunkeln aber deutlich besser sehen als die nilfgaarder Vollidioten. Er quetschte sich durch das Loch in der Stallwand und schlich sich zu dem Hengst, dem er beruhigend den glänzenden Hals tätschelte. Das prächtige Tier verband nichts Gutes mit Nilfgaardern. Letho legte ihm mit schnellen Handgriffen Zaumzeug und Sattel an und ging neben der Stalltür in die Hocke. Er wusste, dass der Hengst hinausstürmen würde, sobald die Soldaten die Tür öffneten.

Hervorragende Ablenkung.

Zwei der Männer näherten sich mit einer Fackel in der Hand dem Stall und Letho ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken. Der Hengst schnaubte und stieg vorn hoch.

„Whoa, ruhig!", versuchte der kleinere Mann das nervöse Pferd zu beruhigen. Der andere löste die groben Seile, die die beiden Türhälften zusammenhielten und sie machten tatsächlich den Fehler, den Stall zu betreten. Der Hengst wieherte laut und trat nach hinten aus, traf aber niemanden, da sich beide reflexartig wegdrehten. Der kleinere Soldat ließ vor Schreck die Fackel fallen, die sofort den strohbedeckten Boden in Brand setzte. Letho trat er aus seiner Deckung heraus und schlich sich an den näherstehenden an. Mit geübtem Griff brach er dem Mann das Genick und warf fast zeitgleich dem anderen ein Wurfmesser direkt in die Kehle, damit dieser nicht Alarm geben konnte. Noch sieben. Dann gab er dem Hengst einen kräftigen Klapps auf die Kuppe und drängte ihn durch das Feuer durch aus dem Stall hinaus. Der riesige Rappe stürmte mit Schaum vorm Mund und mit angstgeweiteten Augen hinaus und zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.

Letho, der wieder hinten durch die Lücke geschlüpft war, schlich sich schnell an den nächsten Soldaten, der überrascht die Tür des Aborts losließ, den er gerade inspiziert hatte. Er wirbelte herum und versuchte im Schein seiner Fackel zu erkennen, was der Grund für die Aufregung vor dem Haus war. Er hielt sein Schwert am weit ausgestreckten Arm, um der scheinbar von vorne kommenden Bedrohung Herr zu werden. Doch kräftige, raue Hände umschlossen von hinten seinen Hals und drückten ihm den Kehlkopf fest gegen seine Wirbelsäule. Er sank röchelnd zu Boden. Sechs. Und schon waren die glühenden Katzenaugen unterwegs zum nächsten Opfer.

„Meldung?!", rief Fryhor mit nicht mehr ganz so fester Stimme in die mondlose Dunkelheit. Die Schützen blickten nervös suchend umher und entfernten sich ein wenig vom Karren, den sie umstellt hatten. Fryhor zog sein Schwert und befahl dem Kutscher und zwei seiner Schützen als Begleitschutz zurück zur Garnison aufzubrechen. Fryhor wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Langsam begann er die Geschichte des Säufers zu glauben, denn soweit er es verstand, wurden gerade die neun Männer seiner Suchmannschaft nacheinander ausgeschaltet. Nicht einer antwortete auf seine Rufe.

„Aufsitzen!", befahl er in die Runde, doch außer den Schützen kam niemand mehr.

Mireya presste ihre Hände auf ihre Wunde, die durch das Geruckel des Karrens schmerzhaft brannten. Fryhor trieb seine Männer zur Eile an. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von dem Monster, das mehr als die Hälfte seiner Truppe niedergemetzelt hatte. Mireya drehte so weit es ihre pochende Schulter zuließ den Kopf nach hinten und erkannte mit Entsetzen, dass das Feuer vom Stall auf die Wäsche auf der Leine überging und schließlich die Holzhütte in Brand steckte. Sie wandte schluchzend ihren Blick ab und musste an Tomira denken, der sie versprochen hatte, sich gut um die Hütte und vor allem um den Kräutergarten zu kümmern. Dieses Versprechen war nun gebrochen. Wunderbar.

Trotz ihres Schmerzes sah Mireya sich noch ein letztes Mal um und glaubte hinter dem ihnen folgenden Captain gegen das hell lodernde Feuer die Umrisse des Hengstes zu erkennen, der mitsamt seinem geduckten Reiter neben der Straße dem Karren folgte.


	11. Rache

Fryhor sah sich immer wieder ängstlich um. Der schwerbeladene Karren bewegte sich viel zu langsam. Das Heulen des Wolfes hörte sich auch näher an. War denn die ganze Welt gegen ihn?

Er wollte doch nur seinem Kaiser dienen, für eine bessere Zukunft, ein besseres Kaiserreich. Zwar hatte er sich eine Karriere am Hof erhofft, vielleicht sogar in der Leibgarde des Kaisers, doch man hatte seine Talente verkannt, hielt ihn für zu stürmisch und unbesonnen, zu impulsiv und ihm die mickrige Position unter dem Kommando des unfähigsten Kommandanten, den er je erlebt hat, gegeben. Die Garnison verkam immer mehr. Faulheit, Disziplinlosigkeit und Müßiggang standen an der Tagesordnung. Die Soldaten waren der Meinung, sie hätten ja diesen Teil des Landes längst besetzt und nun sei auch mal gut. Erholung von den Strapazen des Krieges nannten sie es.

Rumhuren, Saufen und Völlerei nannte Fryhor es. Und wenn der Kommandant nicht so scharf auf guten Schnaps wäre, hätte Fryhor jetzt noch seine einigermaßen fähigen Männer und würde nicht vor einem wirklich gefährlichen Attentäter flüchten mit einer schwer verletzen Schlampe im Gepäck. Er hoffte den Kommandanten mit der Schnapsbrennerin so glücklich zu machen, dass er ihm endlich die lange überfällige Versetzung genehmigte. Er sah sich erneut nervös um. Nichts zu sehen in der mondlosen Nacht.

Fryhor war kein Feigling.

Aber er war klug genug zu wissen, wann er nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte. Wenn – und er betonte in Gedanken dieses „wenn" überdeutlich- wenn der Gigant, der ihnen folgte, wirklich Letho aus Guleta war, dann konnte er nur zu irgendwelchen Göttern beten. Am besten zu allen. Allerdings konnte er das „wenn" auch gleich streichen. Niemand sonst schaffte es so schnell die besten und erfahrensten Kämpfer der Garnison auszuschalten. Fryhor hatte bisher nur ein einziges Mal einem Hexer bewusst gegenübergestanden. Und das auch nur, weil dieser mit dem Quartiermeister, in dessen Nähe sich Fryhors Feldbett befand, längere Zeit gesprochen hatte. „Weißer Wolf" hatten die Kameraden den genannt und der hatte mächtig Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. Fryhor konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm damals ein kalter Schauer gepaart mit Übelkeit durch seinen Leib gefahren war. Diese Katzenaugen, die alles in der Umgebung zu erfassen schienen. Der leicht geneigte Kopf, der allen Gesprächen gleichzeitig zu folgen schien. Die geflüsterten Gerüchte, die man über den Weißen Wolf verbreitete, der mal eben eine ganze Schlägerbande in der Taverne in Weißgarten gelyncht hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von dem monströsen Greif, den Fryhor und seine Männer damals einfach nicht erlegen konnten.

Fryhor war kein Feigling.

Aber verglichen zu dem _Königsmörder_, der ihn mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit gerade jagte, war der Weiße Wolf ein zahmes Lämmchen. Selbst der dämlichste Soldat hatte schon einmal gehört, dass Geralt von Riva ein, man könnte sagen, ehrbarer Mutant war. Fair, gerecht, ecetera, ecetera.

Letho hingegen… Letho war Fryhors Wissen nach gewieft, hinterlistig, verdammt schnell, verdammt stark – schließlich reichte da ein Blick auf die muskelbepackte Statur – und die Gewissenslosigkeit in Person. Der Attentäter verfolgte ausschließlich seine eigenen Interessen, wie die Ranghöheren der Armee wussten. Zettelte die ein oder andere Intrige bei Hof an und dachte nur ans schöne Geld. Durch und durch ein Hexer, wie sie in den alten Büchern beschrieben wurden.

Fryhor versuchte irgendetwas in der mondlosen Nacht zu erkennen. Der Freak würde ihn kaum zu Fuß verfolgen. Ein gigantischer Typ auf einem gigantischen Gaul. Sowas muss man doch irgendwie bemerken können! Wenn sie erst einmal den seichten Teil des Flusses passiert hatten, könnte er Verstärkung herbeirufen. Trennen wollte er seinen kleinen Trupp nicht, nicht in dieser Situation. Er krallte die Finger um die Zügel. Konnten sie noch langsamer sein? Verdammter Karren!

„Schneller verdammt!", brüllte er den Kutscher an, der seinerseits die beiden Pferde antrieb, die sich durch die schwarze Nacht quälten. „Hol Verstärkung!", befahl er dem vordersten seiner Männer und dieser trieb sein Pferd kräftig an. Er brachte schnell Abstand zwischen sich und die Truppe, war aber durch die Dunkelheit deutlich langsamer als der Hexer, der die Truppe längst abseits des Weges überholt hatte. Axii hatte eben seine Vorteile. Man konnte ein Pferd gelähmt durch Todesangst hervorragend durch die schwarze Nacht galoppieren lassen.

Letho dachte fieberhaft nach. Er musste unbedingt die Soldaten ausschalten, bevor sie in Rufweite der Garnison kamen. Wenigstens hatte der Captain sich getraut, einen Boten vorauszuschicken. Ein Gegner weniger. Aber würde es nicht Mireyas Gesundheit gefährden, wenn er die Garnison meidet? Immerhin hatte sie auf Hilfe des Kompanieheilers gehofft. Angenommen er schaffte es, alle zu töten, die seinem Ziel im Weg standen. Was dann? Was machte er mit einer fiebernden Verletzten, die im schlimmsten Fall ihr ganzes Bein verlieren würde? Sich mit ihr in Höhlen verstecken und ihren nackten Körper mit seiner sexuellen Frustration wärmen? Schlechte Idee. Sie hatten keine Vorräte, keine Kleidung, keine Decken, nicht mal ein zweites Pferd. Zwar konnte er der Vorstellung etwas abgewinnen, ihren drallen Körper fest an sich gepresst mit seinem Umhang vor der Nachtkälte zu schützen. Doch überleben würde sie solch eine Reise nicht. Außerdem wohin würde die Reise gehen? Wenn er endlich von ihr bekam, was er so dringend brauchte, konnte er sie nicht einfach in irgendeinem Dorf zurücklassen. Sie hatte ihn gesehen. Er war so unvorsichtig gewesen, ihr seinen Namen zu verraten. Mit Sicherheit wusste sie jetzt Dank Fryhor ganz genau, wer er wirklich war. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wohin er fliehen wollte, würde man auf jeden Fall auch Richtung Süden nach ihm suchen. Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen. Er hatte es fast geschafft, dass der Norden ihn vergessen hatte oder für tot hielt und dachte gar nicht daran, sich jetzt seinen Ruhestand von einem simplen Captain einer noch simpleren Garnison verderben zu lassen.

Er positionierte sich mitten auf dem Weg und wirkte vorsichtshalber Quen. Er konnte im Rücken bereits deutlich die hellen Öllampen der Garnisonsruine erkennen. Hier und jetzt musste er es schaffen, den ganzen verängstigten Haufen lahmzulegen. Der Rappe stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung da und blockierte die Passage. Neben dem holzverstärkten Weg war es sumpfig, man konnte also hoffen, dass der näherkommende Reiter nicht zur Seite ausweichen würde. Zumindest würde dessen Gaul sich gegen die Zügel wehren, was Letho genügend Zeit verschaffte, um den einzelnen Mann zu töten.

Er sah die Silhouette des Reiters und zog drei Wurfmesser. Die andere Hand streckte er aus und wartete, bis der Kerl nah genug herangekommen war. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ein kraftvolles Aard brachte das anstürmende Pferd dazu, sich vor Schreck fast zu überschlagen. Der Reiter wurde abgeworfen und Letho konnte hören, wie Knochen brachen. Er strengte seine Katzenaugen an und warf dem geschundenen Körper zusätzlich ein Messer ins Herz.

Erledigt.

Er führte den Hengst ein wenig dem bereits hörbaren Trupp entgegen, damit die Wachen der nicht mehr ganz so weit entfernten Garnison nichts sehen konnten. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war nach vorne gerichtet und endlich erkannte er die Zugpferde. Er schleuderte seine beiden langen Dolche gleichzeitig in die schweißbedeckten Hälse der Zugpferde und brachte so den Karren zum Stehen. Das nächste Wurfmesser traf den Kutscher und Letho sprang vom Rücken seines eigenen Pferdes auf den Karren. Wieder befahl er Mireya sich zu ducken und schleuderte in atemberaubendem Tempo all seine Wurfmesser in und einige Ignikugeln gegen die fünf verdutzten Armbrustschützen. Verdammt, wo verkroch sich der Anführer?

Letho streckte seine Hand aus und wollte Mireya aufheben, doch ein tiefes Knurren lenkte seinen Blick nach rechts. Er spürte die böse Magie des ihn anspringenden Wargs auch ohne Medaillon.


	12. Wiedersehensfreude

Fryhor war kein Feigling.

Aber als die Zugpferde zu Boden stürzten, seine Männer und er abgeworfen wurden, ein heilloses Durcheinander entstand - durch die verhexten Feuerkugeln, die der Freak um sich schleuderte, gut beleuchtet - hatte Fryhor sich schnell zwischen die Wagenräder verkrochen. Soweit der Captain es überblicken konnte, hatte der Mutant nun auch den Rest seiner Truppe abgeschlachtet. Alles gut ausgebildete, erfahrene Kämpfer. Was für eine Verschwendung. Fryhor riskierte einen Blick aus seiner Deckung heraus.

Hoch auf dem Karren stehend, bückte sich der Gigant zu der Schlampe hinunter und wollte sie gerade hochziehen, da sah Fryhor den riesigen, heranspringenden Warg. Es knallte ohrenbetäubend laut.

Fryhor duckte sich wieder tiefer unter den Karren und zog einen seiner toten Kameraden halb über sich. Der von einer unsichtbaren Hexerei zurückgeschleuderte Warg knurrte jaulend und die Schlampe schrie ohrenbetäubend laut. Bald platschte es neben Fryhor am sumpfigen Wegesrand. Mutant und Warg bildeten eine sich wild drehende und herumwirbelnde Masse. Es sah aus, als versuchten sie, sich gegenseitig zu fressen.

Fryhor hörte das Schmerzgebrüll des Hexers, als sich die Fänge des Wargs in dessen Fleisch schlugen, und das Knacken der Knochen des Untiers, wenn der Mutant kurzzeitig die Oberhand gewann. Der Warg war fast so groß wie ein Bär und Fryhor musste den Mutanten fast bewundern. Solch einen Ringkampf mit bloßen Händen gegen eine solch riesige Bestie… Das war schon eine kleine Anerkennung wert.

Plötzlich schlug etwas direkt neben ihm auf. Die Schlampe schrie unterdrückt auf, als sie hart auf dem Boden aufkam und begann mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht suchend umherzukriechen. Sie fand eine Armbrust, schrie triumphierend auf und versuchte sie zu spannen. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen schaffte sie es und zielte auf das Knäuel, dass das Monster und der Mutant bildeten.

Nach schier endlosem Gerangel kam der Warg auf dem blutenden Hexer zu liegen. Der Freak hatte seinerseits seine mächtigen Arme um den Hals des Monsters und seine kräftigen Beine um dessen Taille geschlungen. Die weit hervortretenden Muskeln und Venen verrieten, dass der Mutant mit all seiner Kraft den Leib des Monsters zusammendrückte. Da sie sich nicht weit vom Karren entfernt hatten, musste Mireya nur kurz zielen und schaffte es, dem Warg einen Bolzen direkt in die Flanke zu jagen. Das Monster jaulte so gut es der eingedrückte Hals zuließ auf und brach endlich tot über dem Hexer zusammen.

Fryhor sah seine Chance. Er befreite sich von der Leiche, schob sich näher an Mireya ran, entriss ihr mühelos die Armbrust und spannte einen neuen Bolzen ein.

Mireya fasste nach seinem Fuß, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch Fryhor verpasste ihr einen schnellen Tritt gegen ihren Arm.

Auch er zielte nur kurz und wartete, bis der Hexer es geschafft hatte, den erschlafften Körper des Wargs von sich herunterzurollen.

Letho legte sich schwer atmend zurück auf den Rücken und presste seine schmutzige Hand auf eine tiefe, stark blutende Bisswunde an seiner Schulter. Was für ein Kampf!

Der hohe Blutverlust bescherte ihm schwarze Punkte vor den Augen und er nahm die Umgebungsgeräusche nur noch wie durch Watte wahr. Er versuchte auszumachen, woher die plötzlichen Warnschreie der Schönheit kamen und richtete sich seitlich auf. Damit bot er dem Captain ein allzu breites Ziel und dessen Bolzenschuss ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

_Jubel. Stöhnen. Ohrensausen. Kälte. Schmerz. Wutgebrüll. Peitschenknall. Verzweiflung. Schmerz. Platschendes Wasser. Gelächter. Wiehern. Peitschenknall. Gejohle. Eduar. _

Eduar?

Mireya erwachte schlagartig und sah sich verwirrt um. Sie lag auf einem wackligen Feldbett in einer Art Lazarett. Jemand hatte ein Laken aufgehängt, offensichtlich um sie vor den Blicken der Mitpatienten zu schützen. Aus der widerlichen Mischung aus Stöhnen, Rülpsen und minutenlangem Furzen schloss sie, dass es männliche Patienten waren. Durch all das hindurch erkannte sie deutlich die nervige Stimme ihres Gatten. Etwas schien ihm großen Spaß zu bereiten, denn er jubelte und feuerte Jemanden inbrünstig an.

Mireya hob vorsichtig die schmutzige Decke und stellte überrascht fest, dass ihre Verbände frisch und sauber waren. Und erstaunlich professionell aussahen. Sie erkannte die keimtötende Salbe an ihrem scharfen Geruch und spürte außerdem, dass sie sich nicht mehr so fiebrig fühlte. Vorsichtig schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und erschrak, als ihre Füße brüchige Backsteine berührten. Eindeutig das Ruinengestein der nilfgaardischen Garnison. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und sie sprang auf.

„Langsam, Mädchen", sagte ein älterer Herr, der seinen Kopf an dem Laken vorbeischob und ihr eine helfende Hand entgegenstreckte. „Ich musste deine Wunden öffnen, säubern und zunähen. Mach mir nicht die Arbeit zunichte." Mireya wickelte sich in die Decke, da sie keine Kleidung trug und humpelte zu dem Stoffvorhang, der den Eingang des Zeltes verschloss. Sie blickte hinaus und unterdrückte ein Keuchen.

Was sie sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Mitten im Innenhof, direkt im Blickfeld des Kommandanten im Turm, der am Fenster stand und das Spektakel betrachtete, hatte man zwei hüfthohe Pfähle in den Boden gerammt. An deren oberen Enden waren schwere Ketten mit dicken Bolzen befestigt. Massive, eiserne Handschellen hatten sich tief in die blutigen Handgelenke des massigen Hexers gegraben. Außerdem befanden sich weitere Ketten um seine nackten Fußgelenke, sie sich zusätzlich um seine Taille wanden und es ihm unmöglich machten, eine andere Position, als auf dem Boden kniend einzunehmen. Man hatte ihn bis auf die Hose entkleidet. Der staubige Boden um ihn herum war matschig. Ob von Blut, Urin oder Flusswasser, konnte Mireya nicht sagen. Neben dem Soldaten, der gerade begeistert die Peitsche schwang, stand ein voller Eimer.

Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als die Peitsche erneut laut auf die blutige Wunde, die einst der Rücken des Hexers war, knallte und sie sah auch, wie der massige Mann erschlaffte und bewusstlos in den Ketten hing. Der Soldat nickte einem anderen auffordernd zu, dieser schnappte sich den Eimer und schüttete das kalte Wasser über den Kopf des ohnmächtigen Hexers. Mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei fuhr der Kopf des Hexers hoch und all seine Muskeln spannten sich in Erwartung des nächsten Hiebs an.

Mireya erkannte erschrocken, dass die Glatze und die untere Gesichtshälfte des Hexers von dunklen Stoppeln bedeckt war.

Wie lange befand sie sich schon hier?

Wie lange wurde er hier schon gefoltert?

Sie bemerkte kaum, wie der Alte an ihr vorbei hinaus in den Hof trat und dem Peitschenschwinger Zeichen gab, aufzuhören. Fast erleichtert atmete Mireya die Luft, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte aus und hörte mit großem Entsetzen, wie der „Feldarzt" zu dem jungen Soldaten sagte:

„Eine Runde übersteht er noch, dass solltet Ihr mich ihn zusammenflicken lassen."

Der Soldat nickte begeistert und drehte sich den umstehenden Kameraden zu, die er mit der anderen Hand winkend dazu aufforderte, ihn wieder anzufeuern. Die Männer brüllten, lachten und stießen mit Schnaps – Mireyas Schnaps – jubelnd an.

Mireya wurde plötzlich übel. Sie sank erschöpft zu Boden. Mitten im Wust der Anfeuernden, stand Eduar und grölte am lautesten.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Mireya erneut in dem plumpen Feldbett. Offenbar hatte sie geweint, ihre Wangen wiesen salzige Spuren auf. Jemand hatte sie zurück ins Bett gesteckt und sie hatte eine neue, saubere Decke bekommen. Als sie sich umsah erkannte sie frische Kleidung auf einem Hocker. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, welcher armen Bäuerin das grüne Kleid und die helle Überschürze abgenommen worden war. Oder was man(n) danach mit ihr gemacht hatte…

Sie zog sich betont langsam die Sachen an, ihre Schulter schmerzte noch immer. Ihre Beinwunde schien gut zu verheilen, dort befand sich nur noch ein kleiner Verband. Allerdings hatte man dort ausgiebig Salbe aufgetragen. Mireya ekelte der Gedanke an die grapschenden Hände des alten Arztes auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie richtete sich, jetzt fertig angezogen, auf und trat hinaus ins Freie. Sie wurde am Arm gepackt und spürte den Blick des Wachmanns, der vor dem Krankenzelt stand, an ihrem Körper rauf und runter wandern. Ärgerlich verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und fragte nach ihrem Gatten. Der Soldat nickte in die Richtung eines bestimmten Zeltes und ließ ihren Arm los. Überall schliefen Soldaten ihren Rausch aus, teilweise im Sitzen oder auf Mehlsäcken liegend. Mireya ging langsamen Schrittes auf Eduars Zelt zu und inspizierte dabei heimlich den Zustand des immer noch angeketteten Hexers. Er sah fürchterlich aus. Sein gesamter Rücken war mit der Salbe bedeckt, die aufgescheuerten Handgelenke zwar verbunden, aber immer noch in die zu engen Handschellen gepresst. Er rührte sich nicht, als sie sich näherte. Ein blutiger Speichelfaden hing ihm aus dem Mund. Die aufgesprungenen Lippen durch die Kälte der Nacht noch leicht bläulich angelaufen. Schweiß bedeckte seine Stirn und die strapazierten Arme.

Es wunderte Mireya sehr, dass sie nicht neben ihm angepflockt war. Immerhin hatte sie doch diesen angeblichen Verbrecher beherbergt. Sie vermutete, dass Eduar irgendetwas zusammengelogen hatte und hoffte, mit ihrem Gatten unter vier Augen sprechen zu können.

Wer weiß, welche Geschichte er dem Kommandanten aufgetischt hatte. Ärgerlich betrat Mireya Eduars Zelt und fand ihren liebreizenden Gatten mit weit geöffnetem Mund schnarchend und mit der gesunden Hand in der offenen Hose vor.

Sie baute sich neben seinem Lager auf und trat gegen seinen aus dem Bett herausragenden Fuß. Eduar stöhnte auf, drehte sich um und kratzte sich genüsslich am Hintern. Mireya konnte aufgrund der verrutschten Hose sehen, dass er schon seit längerer Zeit seine Unterwäsche nicht mehr gewechselt hatte. Sie überlegte kurz, den Wassereimer zu holen, traute sich solch eine Kraftanstrengung allerdings noch nicht zu.

Sie trat etwas fester gegen Eduars Hintern und ihr Ehemann erwachte mit einem erschrockenen Grunzen. Eduar spuckte auf den Boden aus und erhob sich ein wenig schwankend.

„Mein Eheweib! Den Göttern sei Dank!", rief er freudig, zog sie etwas unbeholfen an sich und küsste sie lautstark schmatzend. Mireya tätschelte verwundert seine Schulter. Als sein Mund sich ihrem Ohr näherte, sagte er deutlich leiser zu ihr: "Du dumme Hurenfotze! Wie konntest Du diesen Schlächter in mein Haus lassen? Hast Du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was ich tun musste, um Dich vor der Peitsche zu bewahren?" Mireyas Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so sauer erlebt. Er zitterte förmlich vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Dein Glück, dass alle sehen konnten, wie er Deinen Gaul verhext hat. Ich konnte Gwynleve davon überzeugen, dass der Freak auch Dich verhext hat. Und, dass ich zu krank war, um mich zu wehren, konnte auch jeder sehen. Wehe, Du schleppst noch einmal irgendwelche Streuner ins Haus!" Sein Griff um ihre Oberarme festigte sich schmerzhaft. Seine ungepflegten Fingernägel gruben sich in ihre Haut. Seiner verletzten Hand schien es deutlich besser zu gehen. „Wie lange sind wir schon hier?", traute Mireya sich zu fragen.

„Neun Tage hast Du faules Stück gepennt. Neun verfickte Tage!" Eduar verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. „Du hast Glück, dass der Schnaps zur Neige geht. Mach Dich sofort an die Arbeit, sonst finde ich einen anderen Verwendungszweck für Dich! Kapierst Du, was ich sage? Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich Dir noch ein einziges Man zur Hilfe eile. Ich habe lange genug mitangesehen, wie Du um dieses Vieh herumscharwenzelst wie eine läufige Hündin. Bleib bloß bei der Verhexungsgeschichte. Wie stehe ich denn da, wenn ich zulasse, dass mein Weib Königsmörder verführt?"

Königsmörder? Mireyas Körper überzog sich mit Gänsehaut. Königsmörder. Davon hatte selbst sie gehört. Zu später Stunde sprach man in jeder Taverne über sie. Immerhin behauptete man, sie seien schuld am Krieg.


	13. Countdown

Hin und wieder erwachte Letho aus seinem Meer aus Schmerzen. Der ach so fürsorgliche Feldarzt versorgte geschickt seine Wunden, damit er die Folter länger ertrug und bis zu jenem Tag überlebte, an dem er endlich dem Kaiser vorgeführt werden sollte. Seine Beine schmerzten kontinuierlich. Die unbequeme Position zerrte an seinen Sehnen und er konnte nicht sagen, was sich schlimmer anfühlte. Wenn seine Beine taub waren oder wenn sie kribbelten wie von tausenden Ameisen attackiert.

Hin und wieder traf die Peitsche auf seine nackten Fußsohlen, die inzwischen so ruiniert waren, dass nicht mal an eine Flucht zu denken war, selbst wenn er es aus den Fesseln herausschaffen sollte.

Er musste inzwischen unzählige Liter Blut verloren haben.

Der Kommandant erlaubte seinen Männern, sich ordentlich auszutoben, immerhin hatte er – Letho - einige der besten Kameraden der hier stationierten Soldaten getötet. Die gesteigerten hexereigenen Heilkräfte erlaubten den Männern, nachdem sie sich und ihm eine kurze Pause gegönnte hatten, wieder mit neuer Kraft zuzuschlagen, ohne sein Leben zu gefährden. Die Handschellen waren mit Absicht so eng, dass er nicht fähig war, mit seinen gefühllosen Händen „komische Hexerbewegungen" zu vollführen, die die Männer eventuell dahin manipulieren könnten, ihn frei zu lassen. Sein Rücken verkrampfte sich mittlerweile bei jedem Atemzug. Nicht nur die Peitschenhiebe, auch die zusammengestauchte Haltung als knieendes, hängendes Kreuz tat ihr übriges.

Er sehnte sich sehr nach der Grotte mit dem warmen Thermalwasser. Das wäre jetzt genau das Richtige!

Er versuchte in all dem geschäftigen Garnisonslärm die Stimme der Schönheit zu erkennen. Ein, zweimal hatte er sie, begleitet von ihrem Mann, an sich vorbeihuschen gesehen, aber die meiste Zeit, in der man ihn nicht auspeitschte, versuchte er zu meditieren, um bei Verstand zu bleiben. Sein ausgelaugtes Hirn arbeitete ununterbrochen an einem Fluchtplan. Wenn er schaffte, in eine so tiefe Meditation zu gleiten, dass sein Puls langsam und schwach wurde, bestand vielleicht die Chance, losgebunden und ins Krankenlager verfrachtet zu werden. Soweit er es mitbekommen hatte, bestand Emhyr darauf, ihm persönlich gegenüber zu treten und ihn mit eigener Hand zu bestraften. Er hatte nur noch nicht mitbekommen, ob man ihn zu dem Kaiser brachte oder eine Delegation hierherkommen würde.

Letho sah auf, als er den schlurfenden Schritt des alten Arztes vernahm. „Fütterungszeit."

Morgens bekam er schimmliges Brot, am Abend Fleisch und einen Krug Wasser. Auch das Fleisch war nicht immer frisch, aber das störte seine mutierte Abwehr nicht. Es hielt ihn am Leben, auch wenn er bereits spürte, dass seine Hose zu rutschen begann.

Der alte Arzt prüfte Lethos Puls am Hals und betastete die weit auseinandergezogenen Arme. Er drückte seine Fingerspitzen tief in den riesigen Biceps des Hexers, fuhr mit der Hand über die schwarz behaarte Brustmuskulatur und pikste hier und da in den nicht mehr ganz so feisten Bauch des Gefesselten.

„Unglaublich, was Dein Körper ertragen kann", sagte er und klang dabei fast neidisch. Er umrundete den Gefangenen und inspizierte den verletzen Rücken. „Unfassbar, wie schnell Deine Wunden heilen. Und das ohne eure schwarzmagischen Zaubertränke. Was gäbe ich dafür, einmal die Wirkung eines Deiner Heiltränke zu sehen."

„Schicke einen Kurier zu meinem Versteck und ich zeige es Dir", knurrte der Hexer.

Der Arzt lächelte mitleidig.

„Das würde Dir gefallen, nicht wahr? Innerhalb von Sekunden gesund werden, Dich losreißen und uns alle abschlachten wie Lämmer. So, wie es eben Monster Deiner Art machen. So, wie Du es fast mit unserem feinen Captain gemacht hast."

„Wie gesagt, Dir zeig ich´s gern."

„Weißt Du, mein Sohn dient bei Hofe. Hogard. Er ist auch Arzt, sehr wissbegierig und noch viel ungeduldiger. Er ist sogar zu ungeduldig, um mit der Leichenschau zu warten, bis das Subjekt tot ist", verkündete der Arzt stolz. „Ich denke, ich mach Dich ihm zum Geschenk. Sobald unser geliebter Kaiser mit Dir fertig ist, wird von Dir eh nicht mehr viel übrig sein."

Der Arzt zuckte zusammen, als der Hexer animalisch knurrte und ruckartig an den Ketten riss, was die Pfähle gefährlich wackeln ließ. Sofort rann Blut aus den zerfetzten Wunden an den Handgelenken.

Es wunderte den Arzt insgeheim, wie stark der Hexer nach der tagelangen Tortour immer noch war.

Letho hörte schwere Schritte. Jemand umfasste einen der beiden Pfähle und ruckelte daran. „Ihr zwei da! Der Pfahl muss erneuert werden. Weckt die Bogenschützen."

Letho drehte seinen Kopf soweit, dass er dem Kommandanten der Garnison in die Augen sehen konnte. „Alle neun sollen auf ihn zielen. Wenn er nur wagt zu niesen, spickt ihn mit Pfeilen."

Er schlug dem Hexer mit der behandschuhten Rückhand ins Gesicht.

„Ganz schön mutig für ein so hohes Tier der Armee, einen Gefesselten zu schlagen", zischte Letho sarkastisch und spuckte blutigen Speichel auf den beschlagenen Stiefel des Anführers. Dieser holte erneut aus und schlug dem Hexer so fest gegen die Schläfe, dass dieser wieder zusammenklappte. Gwynleve wischte seinen Stahlhandschuh an der Tunika des Arztes ab und sah den Alten drohend an.

„Bemuttere dieses Untier nicht. Wenn er reden kann, kümmerst Du Dich zu gut um ihn. Er muss nur noch zwei Tage bei uns überleben. Dann sind andere verantwortlich für ihn."

Letho fühlte sich so schwach, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Schwach und hilflos. Zuletzt hatte er sich so während der Kräuterprobe gefühlt. Als absolut jedes Fitzelchen Haut brannte und jeder Muskel seines Körpers schmerzte. Er versuchte die schmerzhafte Erinnerung durch eine angenehmere zu ersetzen, doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Es gab nicht sehr viele schöne Erinnerungen in seinem Leben.

Wie die meisten Hexer handelte es sich auch bei Letho um ein ehemaliges Waisenkind. Gefräßig, wie er damals war wurde er bald schon von seiner Mutter in der Gosse ausgesetzt. Die frühsten Jahre seiner Kindheit bestanden aus Entbehrung und Gewalt. Dank seines damals schon eher wuchtigen Körperbaus und der Tatsache, dass er sich im Alter von ungefähr sieben Jahren beim Stehlen von Essen geschickter anstellte als erwachsene Diebe, kam er trotz allem ganz gut allein zurecht. Genau dieses Geschick erweckte eines Tages die Aufmerksamkeit der Rekrutierer der Schlangenschule.

Nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungsphase hatte er sich sogar ein wenig gefreut, endlich einen Platz gefunden zu haben, den er als Zuhause bezeichnen konnte. Zwar ging es ihm auch in der Schule zunächst nicht sehr viel besser, als auf der Straße, was Gewalt und Entbehrung anging, doch hatte er wenigstens immer ein Dach über dem Kopf.

Nach bestandener Kräuterprobe wuchsen die Muskeln seines Körpers explosionsartig. Er wurde so groß und so massig, dass ihm oft Essen vorenthalten wurde, weil man der Meinung war, ein so schwergewichtiger Hexer sei nicht in der Lage, sich schnell genug zu bewegen. Schließlich kam es bei einem Eliteattentäter nicht auf rohe Körperkraft an und auch eine hochgewachsene, breite Statur wie die seine schien eher hinderlich zu sein, wenn man in der Menge untertauchen oder sich durch enge Gänge zwängen musste. Letho hatte alle von seinem Können überzeugt und seine Ausbildung als einer der besten seit Generationen abgeschlossen. Als er Jahrzehnte später vom Kaiser angeworben wurde, unterschätzte Emhyr die Intelligenz des plump aussehenden Hexers gewaltig und Letho musste erneut sein Geschick unter Beweis stellen.

Spätestens als es ihm gelang, Foltest vor den Augen eines anderen, berühmten Hexers zu töten, genoss er Emhyrs vollständiges Vertrauen. Umso größer der Fehler des Kaisers, seine Versprechen nicht einzuhalten und Letho zu hintergehen und zum Abschuss freizugeben.

Dumm gelaufen. Letho verfügte im Laufe seines Attentäterdaseins über Informationen, die jedem Kaiser, jedem König, jeder Zauberin und jedem Rebellen schaden konnte. Alle seine Opfer hatten versucht, seine Gnade mit Geheimnissen zu erkaufen. Allerdings war er an nichts so wenig interessiert, wie an politischen Intrigen und den dazugehörenden Geheimnissen. Nichts davon brachte ihm in seiner aktuellen misslichen Lage irgendeinen Vorteil.

Einzig die Fähigkeit selbst in seiner jetzigen Situation seinen Geist zu fokussieren und sich trotz allem auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren, half ihm ein wenig.

Er bemerkte, dass sich niemand schneller oder geschäftiger als sonst bewegte, oder irgendetwas gepackt wurde. Also ging er nicht davon aus, dass er von hier weg transportiert werden würde. Er bemerkte außerdem, dass die Soldaten viel zu viel Schnaps tranken, die meisten ziemlich fett waren und kaum jemand in irgendeiner Form trainierte. Der Wachmann vor dem Krankenzelt schien jetzt ausschließlich ihm zugeteilt zu sein, allerdings nahm auch dieser Soldat seine Aufgabe nicht sonderlich ernst. Der nichtsnutzige Gatte der Schönheit lungerte meist bei dem Quartiermeister herum, der den Schnaps ausgab. Oft konnte Letho hören, wie Eduar sehr freizügig über sein Eheleben plauderte. Die Schönheit bekam er kaum noch zu sehen, hin und wieder konnte er aber den Duft ihrer Haare riechen.

Oder er bildete es sich ein, die Möglichkeit bestand durchaus. Er war hungrig und dehydriert. Den ganzen Tag in dem unbedachten Innenhof zu braten, Schweiß und Blut in Mengen zu verlieren, die auch er nicht gut vertrug, zehrte an seinen Kräften und langsam auch an seinem Verstand. Noch zwei Tage also. Dann würde seine Qual ein Ende finden.


End file.
